Kesempurnaan Cinta SVT VER
by RealJean
Summary: [ DISCONTINUE ] Seungcheol tak mungkin sendiri terus menerus. Dirinya membutuhkan seorang istri. Anak - anaknya juga membutuhkan sosok ibu bagi mereka. Siapakah yang akan menjadi ibu untuk Choi bersaudara. Jisoo, tetangga yang selalu ada dan menjaga Choi bersaudara. Ataukah Jeonghan, sekertaris baru Seungcheol yang baik dan cantik? Cheolsoo Meanie Jeongcheol GS! RnR
1. Chapter 1

KESEMPURNAAN CINTA [ SEVENTEEN VER ]

MAIN CAST :

Choi Seungcheol

Hong Jisoo

Yoon Jeonghan

Boo ( Choi ) Seungkwan

Lee ( Choi ) Chan

Wen Junhui

And Other SVT Member

.

.

.

.

.

Tanah itu masih sangat basah. Sama seperti kenangan mereka akan seseorang yang sangat mereka sayangi. Seseorang yang baru saja pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selama - lamanya. Ketiga orang itu masih larut dalam suasana duka di area pemakaman itu. Seungcheol dan kedua buah hatinya masih terus menitikkan airmata mereka. Menatap sendu pusara orang yang mereka sayangi. Jang Doyoon. Istri sekaligus ibu dari dua buah hatinya, Seungkwan dan Chan yang baru saja pergi kesurga karena penyakit leukimia yang dideritanya selama setahun terakhir ini. Malaikat yang telah memberikan kebahagiaan baginya. Seungkwan, putrinya bahkan sampai berteriak ketika mengetahui ibunya telah pergi meninggalkan mereka dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi. Mata gadis itu berusia tujuh tahun itu sampai memerah karena terlalu lama menangis. Chan sendiri juga menangisi kepergian ibunya meskipun tak sampai seperti kakak perempuannya. Bocah berusia lima tahun itu memegang kemeja hitam sang ayah dengan erat. Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua buah hatinya yang masih menangis. Memeluk keduanya dengan erat. Membisikkan kata - kata bahwa ibu mereka baik - baik saja disana. Mengatakan bahwa Doyoon akan sangat sedih jika melihat keduanya masih terus menangis seperti ini. Mengatakan bahwa ibunya akan selalu bersama Seungkwan dan Chan. Mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik - baik saja. Meski batinnya sendiri masih sangat menolak kepergian Doyoon.

Titik - titik air hujan perlahan mulai turun membasahi kota Seoul saat ini. Seperti mengerti akan kesedihan yang baru saja melanda keluarga Choi itu. Ketiganya tak beranjak dari tempat mereka meskipun hujan terus membasahi ketiganya.

" Hyung, ayo pulang.", ajak Mingyu. Dirinya begitu kasihan pada kakaknya yang baru saja kehilangan istri yang sangat ia sayangi. Memandang iba pada dua keponakannya yang harus kehilangan ibu mereka pada usia yang masih terlalu kecil.

Seungcheol tak menghiraukan ajakan Mingyu. Putra sulung keluarga Choi itu masih ingin berada disini bersama jasad istrinya yang sudah tertimbun tanah.

" Hyung, kau dan kedua anakmu bisa sakit jika terus kehujanan seperti ini. Doyoon noona pasti juga tak senang kalau kau dan mereka sakit hyung.", bujuk Mingyu.

Seungcheol mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Menatap Seungkwan dan Chan yang mulai menggigil kedinginan. Badan tegap Seungcheol perlahan bangkit dari duduknya. Memegang kedua lengan Seungkwan dan Chan yang melemas karena terlalu lama menangis ditambah dengan dinginnya air hujan. Seungcheol tak bisa egois. Kedua buah hatinya adalah prioritas utama dirinya. Apalagi saat ini ia sendirian, Doyoon sudah tak lagi bersamanya.

" Kau gendong Chan.", ucap Seungcheol sambil mengambil payung yang dibawakan sang adik untuknya.

Seungcheol segera menggendong putrinya. Mencium pipi Seungkwan yang dingin, efek terlalu lama terkena air hujan. Keempatnya memasuki mobil Mingyu. Mingyu segera menyalakan penghangat yang ada didalam mobilnya. Keheningan menyelimuti mobil mewah milih putra bungsu keluarga Choi itu. Mingyu fokus dengan jalanan didepannya. Mingyu tau sang kakak pasti masih memikirkan Doyoon. Membiarkan sang kakak dengan pikirannya sendiri adalah pilihan yang tepat menurut Mingyu. Sedangkan dua keponakannya sudah terlelap dijok belakang. Sangat terlihat jika mereka kelelahan.

" Kau menginap dirumahku dulu saja, hyung., usul Mingyu. Membiarkan sang kakak yang masih diliputi rasa duka hanya dengan dua keponakannya bukanlah hal yang bagus.

" Aku tak ingin membuatmu dan Wonwoo repot.", jawab Seungcheol pelan.

Mingyu mendesah pelan. Meskipun penyabar, tak bisa ditutupi lagi jika seorang Choi Seungcheol adalah orang yang keras kepala.

" Hyung, kau masih berduka saat ini. Anak - anakmu juga. Aku yakin kau belum bisa fokus dengan apa yang kau kerjakan. Jika kau dirumahku, setidaknya akan ada yang memasakkan makanan untuk mereka. Lagipula, Seungkwan dan Chan adalah keponakanku dan Wonwoo. Untuk kali ini, aku minta kau menurutiku.", pinta Mingyu.

Seungcheol menatap sang adik yang fokus mengemudi disebelahnya.

" Aku tak bisa menolak kan? ", ucap Seungcheol pasrah. Mingyu tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari sang kakak.

Setelah menempuh perjalan selama hampir satu jam. Sampailah mereka dirumah milik Choi Mingyu yang ditempatinya bersama sang istri Jeon Wonwoo.

" Seungkwanniee... ireonaa..", Seungcheol menepuk pelan pipi tembam putrinya. Seungkwan membuka pelan kedua matanya. Hal yang pertama kali bocah itu lihat adalah sang ayah. Menggeliat pelan dan merentangkan kedua tangannya, memebri isyarat agar sang ayahmau menggendongnya. Seunghcheol terkekeh dan menggendong sang putri.

" Kita ada dirumah Wonie ahjumma, Kwan - ah.", bisik Seungcheol. Ia sangat tau kalau Seungkwan sangat menyukai Wonwoo. Gadis berpipi tembam itu membuka matanya lebih lebar lagi. Memandang sekelilingnya. Memastikan apakah dirinya benar - benar berada dirumah Wonwoo. Seungkwan tersenyum pada sang ayah saat mengetahui bahwa ia memang sedang berada dirumah pamannya.

" Kha, kita masuk. Adikmu sudah berada didalam.", ajak Seungcheol.

" Uwaaa... Seungkwannieee...", Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk menata meja makan segera berjalan menghampiri keponakan perempuannya yang masih berada digendongan sang ayah. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Seungkwan segera turun dari gendongan sang ayah dan berlari menuju Wonwoo. Wonwoo memeluk Seungkwan dengan erat. Dapat dilihatnya mata Seungkwan yang masih memerah. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Wonwoo juga sama kehilangannya dengan Seungcheol, Seungkwan, maupun Chan. Wonwoo sangat menyayangi Doyoon. Wonwoo sudah menganggap Doyoon kakak perempuannya sendiri. Doyoon merupakan kakak kelas Wonwoo ketika masih berada di senior high school dulu. Doyoon jugalah yang mengenalkan Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Saat melihat tubuh Doyoon yang terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit, Wonwoo sempat menitikkan airmatanya. Apalagi ketika kedua keponakannya menangis sampai berteriak memanggil sang ibu saat Doyoon dipindahkan menuju kamar jenazah. Wonwoo yang saat itu mencoba menenangkan Chan yang menangis dengan sangat kencang dipelukannya. Sementara Seungkwan tengah mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Mingyu. Seungkwan ingin berlari menghampiri sang ayah yang tengah mengikuti dokter pribadi Doyoon ke kamar jenazah.

" Kwannie, keatas oke? Chan sudah ada disana. Kau ganti baju dulu, lalu turun kesini dan Imo beri kalian pudding cokelat.", titah Wonwoo.

Seungkwan tersenyum sambil memandang Wonwoo. Mungkin gadis itu sedikit bisa melupakan kepergian ibunya.

" Gomawo, Wonu - ya. ", ucap Seungcheol tiba - tiba. Wonwoo yang merasa namanya disebut oleh sang kakak ipar menatap bingung pada Seungcheol.

"Terimakasih untuk? ", tanya Wonwoo. Perempuan yang sebulan lalu mengubah marganya menjadi Choi itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping sang suami.

" Seungkwan. Dia agak melupakan sedikit tentang ibunya. Aku merasa makin sakit melihat mereka menangis.", jawab Seungcheol pelan.

Wonwoo mengulas senyum diwajah manisnya. " Oppa, Seungkwan adalah keponakanku. Dan bukan hanya Oppa saja disini yang berduka. Kami semua juga merasa sangat kehilangan Eonnie.", jelas Wonwoo.

Ini pertama kalinya Seungcheol hanya tidur bertiga. Ketika akhir pekan, keluarganya selalu tidur bersama. Dirinya, Doyoon, Seungkwan, dan Chan. Dipandanginya kedua wajah buah hatinya. Perlahan airmata turun membasahi wajah tegas milik direktur Choi Company tersebut. Ia merindukan Doyoonnya. Ia menginginkan Doyoonnya kembali. Anak - anaknya terlalu kecil untuk hidup hanya bersama dengannya saja. Terutama sang putri yang sangat dekat dengan istrinya. Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya, bersandar pada headboard. Memandang wallpaper ponselnya. Fotonya bersama dengan Doyoon dan kedua anaknya saat berlibur di Everland natal kemarin. Airmata terus saja mengalir deras dari mata tegasnya. Seungcheol berusaha keras menahan isakkannya agar Seungkwan dan Chan tak terbangun dari tidur mereka. Namun, Seungcheol melupakan fakta bahwa Chan sangat peka pada suara sekecil apapun. Bocah itu bisa terbangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara kecil sekalipun. Dan benar, Chan terbangun dari tidurnya. Menatap sang ayah yang terisak sambil memandang ponselnya.

" Appa.", Chan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada sang ayah. Seungcheol yang mendengar panggilan dari putra bungsunya segera mengusap jejak airmata yang mengalir diwajahnya. Meletakkan ponselnya pada nakas disebelahnya. Mengangkat tubuh gempal Chan dan mendudukkannya diatas tubuhnya.

" Appa menangis? ", suara Chan terdengar serak khas bangun tidur.

Seungcheol tersenyum memandang wajah lucu putranya. " Aniya.", jawab Seungcheol.

" Chan kangen eomma, appa.", ucap bocah itu. Kepalanya disandarkan pada dada sang ayah.

Sang ayah mencium sayang puncak kepala Chan dan mengusapnya pelan. " Chan kangen eomma? ", Chan hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sang ayah.

" Chan sayang eomma, kan? ", tanya Seungcheol yang hanya dijawab gumaman oleh Chan. " Kalau Chan sayang pada eomma. Chan harus sering - sering mendoakan eomma. Agar eomma bahagia disurga. Jangan nakal, karena eomma tak suka melihat Chan nakal. Chan mengerti? ", jelas Seungcheol.

" Chan mengerti, appa.", jawab Chan.

" Chan hanya sayang pada eomma? Chan tak sayang appa? "

" Chan sayang appa, eomma, dan Kwannie noona.", jawaban Chan membuat Seungcheol terkekeh.

" Peluk appa.", bocah gembil itupun langsung menerjang tubuh sang ayah. Seungcheol mendekap erat anaknya. Mengecup sayang kedua pipi Chan. Sejenak rasa sedihnya lenyap saat bersama sang anak.

" Appa juga sangat menyayangi Chan. Jadi anak yang baik, arra. ", nasihat Seungcheol.

Dalam hati, Seungcheol akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga kedua anaknya. Prioritasnya saat ini hanya Chan dan Seungkwan. Mereka adalah yang utama bagi sang direktur Choi Company saat ini. Berusaha sebaik mungkin menjadi sosok ayah dan ibu bagi keduanya. Ia harus segera bangkit dari masa dukanya. Ia tak ingin Seungkwan dan Chan juga terus menerus bersedih. Karena ia yakin, Doyoon pasti selalu berada bersama mereka. Doyoon pasti selalu menjaga mereka dari atas sana. Dan Doyoon pasti telah berada disurga dan bahagia. Maka dari itu, Seungcheol tak ingin Doyoon bersedih karena mereka yang terus menerus menangisi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR DEL(?)

Absurd gak sih?

Fic ini emang terinspirasi dari Kesempurnaa cinta yang ada di NET TV. Tapi gak semuanya persis sama yang ada diTV. Jadi, maaf ya kalo agak gak jelas. N' aku mau bilang THANKU buat para pembaca fic pertamaku.

Jangan lupa reviewsnya ya, biar aku bisa koreksi mana aja bagian yang menurut kalian kurang.. Btw uname nya kuganti yaa...heheXD

-WXSNA-

Prom dikit ya

Follow : Igku wxsna


	2. Chapter 2

MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN. MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN

WU SENA MENGUCAPKAN SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI BAGI SELURUH READER-DUL.

Mohon maaf kalau ada kata - kata dari author yang menyinggung atau menyakiti hati kalian. Maaf juga karena gak bisa cepet update fanficnya. Terimakasih juga sudah mau membaca, dan memberi reviews kalian buat fic yang author buat.

NEOMU GOMAWOYOO...

KESEMPURNAAN CINTA

SEVENTEEN VERSION

CHEOLSOO

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

HONG JISOO

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Seungcheol masih berkutat didapur rumahnya. Seharusnya sang direktur kini sudah berada dikursi kerjanya, dengan kertas - kertas kontrak yang harus diselesaikannya. Tapi, Seungcheol masih sibuk mengaduk nasi yang perlahan mulai menjadi bubur dengan telaten. Keringat terus bercucuran didahi pria tampan itu.

" Appa..", sebuah suara kecil membuat Seungcheol menoleh kebelakang, dan mengabaikan buburnya sejenak. Seungcheol mematikan kompornya, berjalan mendekat kepada putra bungsunya yang berdiri didepan dapur.

" Chan kenapa disini? Chan harusnya tidur.", ayah tampan itu menggendong sang putra. " Chan masih demam. Ayo kekamarmu lagi, bubur untuk Chan akan segera selesai.", ajakkan Seungcheol disauti dengan gelengan dari Chan. Bocah mannis itu menolak untuk kembali kekamarnya.

" Wae? Chan kenapa tak mau kembali kekamar? ",tanya Seunghceol halus.

" Chan gak mau sendirian. Chan mau eomma.", jawab Chan lirih. Pening dikepalanya membuat bocah aktif itu seperti kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Kepalanya disandarkan pada bahu tegap sang ayah.

Seungcheol menghela napas pelan. Ia tau, kalau sedang seperti ini Chan selalu ditemani Doyoon. Tapi, saat ini keadaannya telah berubah. Doyoon tak bersama mereka lagi. Seungcheol hanya berharap Chan tak akan terlalu rewel kali ini. Menenangkan Chan yang sedang rewel karena demam bukanlah keahlian Seungcheol. Hanya Doyoonlah yang bisa meredakan Chan jika anaknya sedang dalam mode seperti ini. Seungcheol mendudukkan dirinya dan Chan disofa ruang tengah. Belum sampai lima menit duduk disofa, bel rumah Seungcheol berbunyi. Terpaksa, namja itu bangkit sembari tetap menggendong Chan. Seorang gadis telah berdiri didepan pintu rumahnya dengan sebuah nampan ditangannya. Gadis itu nampak tersenyum manis saat melihat Seungcheol keluar dengan Chan yang bersandar di bahunya.

" Annyeonghaseyo.", sapa gadis itu.

" Annyeonghaseyo.", jawab Seungcheol.

" Saya tetangga baru disebelah rumah anda, Hong Jisoo imnida. Dan ini, untuk keluarga anda.", Jisoo menyodorkan nampan yang dibawanya pada Seungcheol.

" Ah, namaku Choi Seungcheol dan ini putra bungsuku, Choi Chan. Mari masuklah.", Seungcheol masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya diikuti Jisoo yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Jisoo nampak mengagumi bagian dalam rumah Seungcheol. Bagian depan rumah Seungcheol nampak biasa saja. Tapi, bagian dalamnya penuh dengan nuansa minimalis dan elegan.

" Aku sangat berterimakasih kau membawakan kami makanan. Tapi, bisakah kau meletakkannya disini saja? Putraku sedang sakit dan tak ingin lepas dariku.", Jisoo segera meletakkan nampan yang berisi makanan itu di meja makan.

" Memangnya kemana istri anda? Apakah sedang pergi? ", tanya Jisoo pelan.

Seungcheol terdiam sebentar. Membenarkan posisi Chan digendongannya. Nampaknya bocah itu terlelap dibahu sang ayah. " Ibu Chan dan Seungkwan telah meninggal.", jawab Seungcheol sambil tersenyum. Jisoo sepertinya gadis yang menyenangkan dan sopan.

" Ah, maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu.", sesal Jisoo.

" Tak masalah. Duduklah. ", Seungcheol mempersilahkan Jisoo untuk duduk dikursi ruang makan.

" Terimakasih."

" Kau kapan pindah kerumah sebelah? ", tanya Seungcheol yang mencoba memecah keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

" Aku baru saja sampai kemarin sore dari LA."

" Ah, kau dari luar negeri.", Jisoo mengangguki jawaban Seungcheol.

" Anda bekerja dimana Seungcheol - ssi? ", tanya Jisoo.

Seungcheol membetulkan posisi Chan yang masih terlelap dibahunya. Suhu tubuh sang anak sudah berangsur normal. Seungchel bersyukur sang putra tidak terlalu rewel saat demam seperti ini.

" Aku CEO di Choi Company. Kau sendiri? Ah, dan jangan terlalu pelan padaku. Kau bisa panggil aku Oppa saja. "

Jisoo menyeruput teh yang Seungcheol berikan padanya dengan pelan. " Aku tak bekerja untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, Seungcheol o - oppa. Aku masih ingin menikmati Korea.", suara Jisoo terdengar sangat lembut.

Chan bergerak pelan dari tidurnya.. Bocah kecil itu membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap pelan. " Appa.", suara Chan terdengar serak. Seungcheol mencium lembut pipi gembul anaknya. Jisoo mengulas senyum tipis melihat interaksi ayah dan anak didepannya itu.

" Wae? Chan merasa sakit dibagian mana? ", tanya Seungcheol.

Chan menggeleng pelan. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang wanita yang duduk di depannya. Chan menatap bingung pada Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo tersenyum manis pada bocah menggemaskan itu. Gadis itu berjalan pelan kearah Chan yang duduk dipangkuan Seungcheol.

" Annyeong Channie. Jisoo Imo imnida. Chan cepat sembuh, ne.", sapa Jisoo. Chan bukan anak yang mudah berbaur dengan orang asing. Tapi, entah kenapa Chan langsung tersenyum melihat Jisoo yang menyapa sambil mengusak pelan rambutnya.

" Imo neomu yeppeo.", puji Chan.

" Aigoo. Neomu gomawoyo Channie.", Seungcheol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah sang putra yang dapat akrab dengan cepat pada Jisoo. Sepertinya Jisoo menyukai anak - anak.

Chan mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada sang ayah. " Chan lapar.", ucapnya pelan. Seungcheol menepuk pelang keningnya. Ia lupa dengan bubur yang ia buat untuk Chan. Seungcheol mendudukkan Chan dikursi. Tapi, sang bocah lucu itu menolak lepas dari pangkuan sang ayah.

" Chan gak mau duduk sendiri. Chan mau sama Appa.", rengek Chan.

Seungcheol menghela napas pelan. " Appa harus membuatkan Chan makanan. Chan lapar, kan? "

" Chan sama Imo dulu, ne? Kita nonton kartun, yuk.", ajak Jisoo. Namun, Chan tetap saja menolak. Ia keukeuh ingin bersama ayahnya.

"Eum, Jisoo - ya. Kau bisa memasak? ", tanya Seungcheol ragu.

Jisoo mengangguk. " Biar aku yang memasak untuk Chan. Oppa jaga Chan saja. Mungkin aku juga bisa memasak makan siang untuk kalian."

" Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, Jis.", Seungcheol menjadi tak enak hati pada tetangga barunya itu. Ini kali pertama mereka bertemu, tapi Seungcheol sudah merepotkannya.

Senyum lembut tersungging indah diwajah manis Jisoo. " Gwenchana, oppa."

.

.

.

.

.

" Kami pulaanggg...", Wonwoo memasuki rumah kakak iparnya sembari menggandeng tangan Seungkwan. Ia baru saja menjemput Seungkwan dari sekolahnya. Seungcheol memintanya untuk menjemput keponakan manisnya itu karena Chan sedang sakit dan tak mau lepas dari sang ayah.

" Uwaa.. Seungkwannie datang.", sambut Seungcheol masih dengan menggendong Chan. Seungkwan segera berlari dan memeluk pinggang sang ayah dengan erat. Wonwoo tersenyum melihat keluarga kecil sang kakak ipar. Seungcheol mengusak pelan rambut halus putrinya itu.

" Oppa memasak? ",tanya Wonwoo saat mencium bau masakan. Karena ia tau jika kakak iparnya tak seperti suaminya yang bisa menghasilkan masakan dengan bau yang sesedap ini. Kemampuan memasak Seungcheol itu standart. Ya, setidaknya makanan yang Seungcheol buat masih ada rasanya.

" Oh, aniya. Bukan aku yang memasak. Tadi, ada tetangga baru yang bertamu kemari. Tiba - tiba Chan bangun dan merengek karena lapar tapi tak mau berpisah dariku. Tetangga baruku itu menawarkan diri untuk membantuku memasak. Jadi yaa... Seperti itulah.", jelas Seungcheol.

" Kita punya tetangga baru, appa? ", tanya Seungkwan.

" Ne, dia tak kalah cantik dari Wonwoo Imo, kwannie.",

" Jinjjayo? "

" Ayo appa kenalkan padanya."

Keempatnya berjalan menuju dapur. Jisoo sedang menata piring - piring yang berisi masakannya.

" Jisoo - ya.", panggil Seungcheol.

" Jisoo eonnie? ", tanya Wonwoo kaget saat melihat wajah tetangga baru kakak iparnya itu.

" Wonwoo? Aigoo... ", mereka berdua berpelukan. Menyisakan Seungcheol yang kebingungan.

" Jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal? ", tanya Seungcheol saat mereka tengah menyantap makan siang hasil buatan Jisoo.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum satu sama lain.

" Jisoo eonnie adalah kakak tingkatku dulu. Ia sangat baik padaku.", jelas Wonwoo.

" Imo itu tetangga baru kita, appa? ", tanya Seungkwan sambil menunjuk kearah Jisoo.

" Iya, itu tetangga baru kita. Cha, perkenalkan dirimu padanya princess."

" Anyeonghaseyo, Choi Seungkwan imnida.", Seungkwan memperkenalkan diri sesuai perintah ayahnya. Jisoo tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut hitam Seungkwan.

" Annyeonghaseyo, Seungkwannie. Hong Jisoo imnida. Kau bisa memanggil Jisoo Imo."

" Imo sama cantiknya dengan Wonwoo Imo.", ucap Seungkwan. Ketiga orang dewasa itu tertawa karena ucapan Seungkwan.

"Aigoo, neomu gomawoyo Seungkwannie. Kau juga sangat cantik dan menggemaskan.", jawab Jisoo.

Suasana ruang makan kediaman Choi terasa sangat - sangat hangat kali ini. Mereka makan dengan tawa dan canda. Terlihat seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

TBC OR DEL?

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEWS MY FIC.

ILY, READER-DEUL

WXSNA


	3. Chapter 3

KESEMPURNAAN CINTA [ SEVENTEEN VERSION ]

Presented by WXSNA

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol tergesa - gesa turun dari mobil mewahnya. Dilemparkannya asal kunci mobilnya pada seorang security yang sedang berjaga didepan kantornya. Ia sedang panik sekarang. Pagi ini ada rapat penting dengan beberapa pemegang saham. Tapi, karena semalaman Chan merengek. Seungcheol jadi terlambat tidur dan akhirnya tak bisa bangu seperti biasanya. Ditambah lagi ia harus mengurus dua anaknya. Setelah mengantar Seungkwan kesekolahnya dan mengantar Chan ke rumah Mingyu. Seungcheol segera melesat menuju kantornya. Lima belas menit lagi rapat akan segera dimulai. Namun, Seungcheol belum menyiapkan berkas - berkas untuk rapat kali ini. Belum lagi ponselnya yang terus berbunyi. Terpaksa, Seungcheol mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Yeoboseyo.", ucap Seungcheol sambil terus berlari agar bisa segera sampai di ruangannya.

" Ya! Kau dimana? Rapat akan segera dimulai.", teriak orang itu. Dari suaranya, Seungcheol dapat menebak siapa yang meneleponnya.

" Aku akan sudah dikantor, Jun. Bisa kau siapkan berkas - berkas untuk rapat nanti, tolong.",pinta Seungceolpada Jun. Jun adalah sahabat dekat Seungcheol dari saat mereka masih sekolah sampai sekarang. Jun adalah wakil direktur dikantor Seungcheol.

" Kau beruntung mememiliki sahabat yang peka sepertiku. Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya.", Seungcheol menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding lift yang akan membawanya munuju lantai dua puluh. Tempat ruangan kerjanya berada. Untuk sejenak rasanya Seungcheol dapat bernapas lega.

" Ya, seperti yang kau bilang. Aku beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti dirimu."

" Cepat sampai, Choi. Ada beberapa materi yang harus kau baca sebelum rapat."

" Arraseo.", Seungcheol menutup panggilan tersebut bersamaan dengan pintu lift yang terbuka. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerjanya. Rupanya Junhui telah berada diruangannya.

" Kenapa kau bisa sampai seberantakan ini? ", tanya Jun ketika mendapati penampilan sahabatnya yang benar - benar tak seperti Choi Seungcheol biasanya. Dasi yang hanya disampirkan dibahunya. Rambut yang berantakan. Keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya. Benar - benar jauh dari Choi Seungcheol biasanya.

Seungcheol menududukkan tubuhnya begitu sampai diruangannya. Mengambil napas sebanyak - banyaknya. " Chan semalam merengek. Dia demam, dan baru tertidur larut malam."

Jun tau benar - benar berat menjadi Seungcheol yang saat ini. Semenjak meninggalnya Doyoon, sahabatnya itu seperti kurang istirahat dan menjadi lebih berantakan. Pasti tak mudah menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk dua orang anak yang masih kecil - kecil. Meskipun ia tau Chan dan Seungkwan bukanlah anak yang gampang rewel. Tapi, mereka tetap saja anak - anak. Ditambah lagi Seungcheol masih harus bekerja dikantor. Jun tak bisa bayangkan jika dirinya berada diposisi Seungcheol.

" Sepertinya kau harus memikirkan lagi usulan ayahmu tentang sekertaris pribadi. Aku tak mungkin menyiapkan berkas - berkasmu terus.", ucap Jun. Beberapa hari yang lalu, ayah Seungcheol menyarankan sang putra untuk menerima sekertaris yang ia pilihkan. Karena, ia tau anaknya akan kerepotan dengan berkas - berkas atau yang lainnya jika tak segera memiliki sekertaris yang setidaknya bisa membantu tugas - tugasnya.

" Mungkin kau benar."

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol menghela napas lega. Rapat kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Membuat satu beban dipikirannya terangkat. Seungcheol memejamkan matanya. Kilasan kenangan dirinya dan Doyoon terputar begitu saja dalam ingatannya. Saat - saat ia dan istrinya tertawa bersama karena tingkah lucu Chan dan Seungkwan. Bagaimana mereka berdua panik saat anak mereka tengah sakit. Saat mereka berlibur bersama. Setetes airmata turun dari mata Seungcheol. Disaat - saat seperti ini, Seungcheol benar - benar merindukan sosok istrinya itu. Seungcheol butuh Doyoon sebagai tempat bersandarnya. Biasanya, Doyoon akan memeluknya jika ia tengah banyak pikiran. Tapi saat ini, Seungcheol sendiri. Tak ada Doyoon yang akan memeluknya saat ia tengah bersedih.

" Kau harus bahagia disana, sayang.", ucap Seungcheol lirih. Pria tampan itu segera menghapus jejak - jejak airmata diwajahnya. Berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada dipojok ruangannya. Membasuh wajahnya dengan air agar lebih segar. Dan kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Masih ada beberapa berkas yang harus ia baca dan memerlukan tanda tangannya. Hampir satu setengah jam berkutat dengan berkas - berkas perusahaannya. Konsentrasi Seungcheol terpecah saat pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk dari luar.

" Masuk.", perintah Seungcheol tanpa mengalihkan pandangnya dari berkas yang sedang ia baca.

" Kau sibuk sekali, Cheol.", Seungcheol mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati sang ayah telah berdiri didepannya bersama seorang wanita.

" Annyeong, Appa. Bisa Appa lihat sendiri. Berkas - berkas ini harus kubaca dan kutanda tangani.", jelasnya.

Ttuan Choi mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang kerja putra sulungnya itu. Tak lupa menyuruh wanita cantik yang ikut dengannya itu untuk duduk disofa itu juga.

" Bagaimana kabar cucu - cucuku? ", tanya tuan Choi. Seungcheol kembali fokus pada berkas - berkasnya.

" Mereka baik - baik saja, Appa. Yah, meskipun kemarin Chan sempat demam. Sekarang Chan ada dengan Wonwoo.", jawab Seungcheol sambil menandatangani berkas terakhirnya.

" Chan demam? Aigooo... Kasihan sekali cucuku itu. Sekarang bagaimana keadaan Chan? "

" Sudah mendingan. Oh ya, ada apa Appa datang kemari? ", tanya Seungcheol. Karena sang ayah yang tiba - tiba mengunjungi kantornya. Padahal ia sangat tau kalau ayahnya itu sangat malas untuk pergi kekantornya.

" Ah, itu. Appa mendengar dari Junhui kalau kau menerima usulan Appa tentang sekertarismu. Jadi, appa kesini mengantarkan nona Yoon sebagai sekertarismu."

Seunghceol memandang wanita cantik yang duduk disebelah sang ayah. Tak seperti sekertaris - sekertaris wanita yang pernah bekerja dengannya dulu. Yang selalu memakai pakaian yang ketat dan terkesan kurang bahan. Wanita ini terlihat bergitu sopan.

" Cepat sekali. Padahal aku baru bilang pada Junhui tadi pagi.", gerutu Seungcheol.

Tuan Choi terkekeh mendengar gerutuan putranya itu. " Tak baik menunda - nunda sesuatu, Cheol."

Tuan Choi berbalik memandang wanita disebelahnya. " Kau bisa memperkenalkan dirimu, nona Yoon.", wanita itu mengangguk dan berdiri untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada calon atasannya itu.

" Annyeonghaseyo, sajangnim. Yoon Jeonghan imnida.", ucapnya.

" Nona Yoon adalah lulusan terbaik dari Seoul University. Jadi kau tak perlu meragukan keahliannya.", potong tuan Choi.

" Annyeonghaseyo. Choi Seungcheol imnida.", sapa Seungcheol balik.

" Sebaiknya kalian memperkenalkan diri lebih lanjut lagi. Agar bisa menjadi rekan kerja yang baik. Aku akan kerumah Wonwoo untuk menengok Chan dan Seungkwan.", tuan Choi pamit dan meninggalkan ruang kerja anaknya. Menyisakan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan dalam suasanya yang canggung.

" Em, kau sudah bisa bekerja besok. Ruang kerjamu ada didepan ruanganku, nona Yoon.", suara Seungcheol memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti ruangan mewah itu.

" Ah? Arraseo, sajangnim."

Pintu ruang kerja Seungcheol dibuka oleh seseorangdari luar. Junhui masuk dengan membawa beberapa map ditangannya. Meletakkannya didepan Seungcheol.

" Laporan keuangan perusahaan minggu ini.", ucap Jun. " Oh? Nugu? ",tanya Jun saat melihat seorang wanita yang duduk disofa ruang kerja Seungcheol.

" Dia orang yang dipilihkan Appa sebagai sekertaris baruku.", jelas Seungcheol sambil membaca laporan keuangan perusahaannya.

" Annyeonghaseyo. Yoon Jeonghan imnida.", sapa Jeonghan pada Jun.

" Annyeonghaseyo. Wen Junhui imnida..", balas Jun. " Kemana Choi Ahjussi? Aku mendengar beliau berkunjung kesini. ", tanya Jun saat tak melihat ayah Seungcheol diruang kerja sahabatnya itu.

" Kerumah Wonwoo, mengunjungi cucu - cucunya.", jawab Seungcheol. " Oh, ya. Nona Yoon kau bisa pulang sekarang. Kau kembali besok pastikan kau sudah dikantor sebelum pukul delapan.", lanjut Seungcheol.

" Ne, sajangnim. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Annyeonghaseyo. "

" Dia cantik. Menurutku ia juga baik, Cheol.", ucap Jun saat Jeonghan sudah meninggalkan ruang kerja Seungcheol.

" Hentikan sifat playboymu itu, Wen! ", kesal Seungcheol.

.

.

.

TBC OR DEL?/?

Anyeong^^ Sena back dengan chapter ketiga Kesempurnaan Cinta. Maaf kalau updatenya gak bisa cepet. Thx buat udah yang reviews fic ini. Banyak banget yang req biar endingnya Cheolsoo, ya? Enaknya CHEOLSOO apa JEONGCHEOL, hayo? Itu Jeonghannya juga udah muncull. Hahahaaa.. Maafkan kalo ficnya masih gaje ya. Dan aku juga minta maaf kalo belum bisa bikin ff ku konfliknya gregeet. Karena sejujurnya aku baru belajar bikin ff. Jadi harap dimaklumin ya. Tunggu ff ff ku selanjutnya yaa. Jangan lupa reviewsnya yaaa...

PROM :

Instagram : wxsna


	4. Chapter 4

Seungcheol baru saja masuk kedalam rumahnya pukul delapan malam setelah menjemput kedua anaknya dirumah Mingyu. Menggendong Chan yang tertidur dan menggandeng tangan Seungkwan. Putrinya itu sepertinya juga mengantuk seperti sang adik. Tapi mana mungkin Seungcheol menggendong kedua anaknya. Seungkwan lebih memilih duduk dikursi ruang tengah. Sedangkan Seungcheol menidurkan Chan dikamarnya. Melepas sepatu dan kaos kaki yang dipakai Chan. Menyelimuti tubuh gempal Chan. Tak lupa mengecup kening Chan dengan lembut.

" Jaljayo, Channie. Jadi anak yang baik, ne. Jangan merepotkan Appa. Appa menyayangimu.", doa Seungcheol sebelum mengecup kening Chan. Seungcheol berjalan meninggalkan kamar Chan dan kembali menuju ruang tengah. Seungkwan masih disana.

" Kwannie, tidak tidur? ", tanya Seungcheol sambil mendudukkan dirinya disebelah sang putri. Seungkwan segera melesakkan tubuhnya kearah sang ayah. Seungcheol mendekap hangat tubuh sang putri. Mengecup puncak kepala Seungkwan.

" Seungkwan kangen eomma.", suara Seungkwan terdegar begitu lirih. Gadis kecil itu seperti tengah menahan tangisannya. Namun Seungcheol dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan sang putri. Seungcheol berusaha mati - matian untuk menahan air matanya agar tak menetes. Seungkwan membutuhkan dirinya saat ini. Seungkwan membutuhkan dirinya untuk mendekapnya. Membutuhkan Seungcheol untuk menghapus air matanya. Jika Seungcheol juga menangis. Siapa yang akan menghapus air mata Seungkwan? Dapat ia rasakan kemejanya basah. Seungkwan tengah menangis sekarang.

" Seungkwannie, tahu? Eomma akan sangat bersedih jika melihat Seungkwan menangis seperti sekarang. Berhenti menangis ya, sayang? ", Seungcheol mengangkat kepala Seungkwan perlahan dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah manis putrinya.

" Tapi...hiks...Seungkwan ingin...eomma disini...", tangisan Seungkwan makin mengeras. Air mata Seungkwan makin turun dengan derasnya. Seungcheol makin mendekap tubuh putrinya dengan erat. Mengelus punggung Seungkwan agar putrinya itu sedikit lebih tenang. Tangisan Seungkwan sedikit mereda hampir lima belas menit kemudian.

" Seungkwan tau? Eomma akan selalu menjaga Seungkwan dan Chan dari atas sana. Eomma selalu berada disisi kalian meskipun kalian tak bisa melihat eomma secara nyata. Eomma sangat menyayangi kalian, sayang. Maka dari itu eomma pergi kesurga untuk menjaga kalian dari sana. Seungkwan dan Chan harus menjadi anak yang baik dan jangan merepotkan appa. Karena eomma akan sedih jika melihat kalian berdua nakal, arrachi? ", jelas Seungcheol. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk. Seungcheol melepaskan pelukannya.

" Cha, sekarang Seungkwannie tidur. Besok kita akan olahraga pagi, arra? ", Seungcheol segera menggendong tubuh putrinya. Membawa Seungkwan menuju kamarnya.

" Jaljayo, Seungkwannie..", Seungcheol menicum kening sang putri yang telah berbaring diranjangnya.

Seungcheol menyeduh segelas kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya setelah menidurkan Seungkwan. Seungcheol masih menggunakan kemeja dan celana kerjanya. Pria itu terlalu malas untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Seungcheol memilih duduk disalah satu kursi meja makannya, sambil menyesap kopi buatannya. Seungcheol menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja makan. Terlalu banyak yang membuat pikirnnya tersita. Saham perusahaan yang sedang tidak stabil. Anak - anaknya yang akhir - akhir ini sering menangis karena merindukan ibu mereka. Belum lagi Mingyu mengatakan jika Wonwoo tengah mengandung. Jika Wonwoo tengah hamil, siapa yang akan menjaga Chan dan Seungkwan ketika dirinya sedang tak berada dirumah? Meskipun Wonwoo bersikeras tetap ingin menjaga kedua anaknya. Seungcheol mana tega membiarkan Wonwoo menjaga keduanya dalam kondisi seperti itu? Seungcheol tak mungkin menitipkan keduanya di tempat penitipan anak. Seungcheol juga mana mungkin menitipkan mereka dirumah orangtuanya.

" Mungkin angin malam bisa membuatku sedikit tenang.", Seungcheol berjalan menuju teras depannya. Duduk menikmati angin malam yang berhembus dengan tenang. Kembali menyesap kopinya. Berusaha menenangkan pikirannya yang sedikit kacau.

BRUK.

Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya menuju asal suara itu. Dilihatnya Jisoo yang terduduk ditrotoar depan rumahnya dengan beberapa barang tercecer disekitarnya. Seungcheol merendahkan tubuhnya menjadi sejajar dengan Jisoo, membantu gadis itu memunguti barang - barang belanjaannya yang tercecer.

" Kenapa bisa terjatuh? ", tanya Seungcheol masih tetap membantu mengambil barang - barang Jisoo.

Jisoo memandang pria dihadapannya itu dengan terkejut. " Oh? Oppa? I-itu ada aku tersandung batu.", suara Jisoo makin mengecil karena malu. Seungcheol tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu.

" Sudah selesai. Segera pulang, Jisoo - ya. ", ucap Seungcheol.

Ketika Jisoo berdiri. Gadis itu mengerang perih. Lututnya berdarah. Celananya sedikit robek karena tergores aspal trotoar. Seungcheol segera memegang bahu Jisoo.

" Kau tak apa, Soo? ", tanya Seungcheol melihat luka dilutut Jisoo.

" Tak apa, oppa. Hanya luka biasa.", jawab Jisoo.

" Biar kuobati, Soo. Aku yakin itu pasti perih. Ayo masuk, tahan perihnya sebentar. ",Seungcheol mengajak Jisoo masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ini kali keddua Jisoo masuk kedalam rumah keluarga Choi tersebut. Dan suasana hangat yang menguar dari dalam rumah itu selalu membuatnya nyaman berada disana. Jisoo duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Sedangkan Seungcheol telah pergi kelantai dua rumahnya untuk mengambil kotak P3K dikamarnya. Jisoo kembali mengamati suasana ruang makan dirumah Seungcheol.

" Soo? ", suara Seungcheol membuat Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria yang kini telah berada didepannya itu..

" Ah? Ne, oppa? ", tanya Jisoo.

" Aku akan mengobati lukamu, Soo. Kau tadi melamun, ya? ", tebak Seungcheol dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya.

Jisoo terkejut dengan tebakan Seungcheol. " Ah, itu..."

" Oppa, biarkan aku saja yang mengobatinya.", ucap Jisoo. Gadis itu merasa tak enak karena Seungcheol yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

" Sudah, biarkan aku saja."

Hening melanda ruang makan keluarga Choi. Jisoo bukan orang yang pandai membuat topik pembicaraan. Seungcheol apalagi.

" Sudah selesai.", ucap Seungcheol. " Maaf, aku tak punya plester luka yang transparan. Jadi, aku memakai milik anak - anak.", Seungcheol sedikit merasa bersalah karena memasangkan plester bergambar kelinci warna biru pada luka dilutut Jisoo.

" Aniya, oppa. Gwenchanayo. ", jawab Jisoo sambil mengulas senyum manis diwajahnya.

Seungcheol balas tersenyum. Jisoo terpaku sejenak melihat senyum yang terkembang diwajah tampan pria didepannya itu. Wajah Seungcheol sudah tampan baginya. Apalagi jika ditambah senyuman yang menghias wajahnya. Sangat tampan dan sempurna.

" Mau kopi, Soo? ", tawar Seungcheol. Sejujurnya, Seungcheol jarang seperti ini pada seorang gadis. Mengobati luka seorang gadis yang bukan keluarganya, menawari minum kopi. Meskipun sangat sopan, Seungcheol tak pernah seperti itu sebelumnya. Namun entah kenapa. Seungcheol dapat berlaku seperti itu pada Jisoo. Ia merasa ada yang berbeda pada tetangga barunya tersebut.

" Maaf, oppa. Aku tak bisa meminum kopi.", tolak Jisoo. Well, gadis itu memang memiliki riwayat penyakit maag. Jadi ia tak bisa meminum kopi.

" Baiklah, mau cokelat panas? ", Jisoo mengangguki tawaran Seungcheol.

Tak lama kemudian, Seungcheol datang dengan dua cangkir cokelat panas. Asap sedikit mengepul diatas keddua cangkir mereka.

" Apa yang oppa lakukan malam - malam begini diteras luar? ", tanya Jisoo. Berusaha menghindari keheningan yang mungkin saja akan menyelimuti ruang makan itu.

" Hanya berpikir saja.", Jisoo tau Seungcheol sedang dalam kondisi banyak pikiran. Tergambar jelas dari raut wajah pria tampan tersebut.

" Jika oppa tak keberatan. Aku bisa menjadi pendengar yang baik. Anggap saja balasan terimakasihku karena oppa telah mengobati lukaku.", tawar Jisoo. Sebenarnya, gadis itu takut Seungcheol menganggapnya gadis yang sok akrab. Tapi, kenyataan yang diterima gadis itu adalah... Senyuman tampan diwajah Seungcheol.

" Aku hanya bingung, Soo. Kau tau kan, kalau Wonwoo sekarang tengah hamil? ", Jisoo mengangguk. Tentu saja ia tau jika Wonwoo tengah berbadan dua. Wonwoo sendiri yang menyampaikan kabar bahagia itu padanya tadi pagi.

" Aku selalu menitipkan Seungkwan dan Chan dirumah Wonwoo dan Mingyu semenjak ibunya meninggal. Tapi, Wonwoo sekarang tengah hamil. Aku tak tega jika membiarkan Wonwoo menjaga Seungkwan dan Chan dengan kondisi tengah mengandung.", jelas Seungcheol. Jisoo dapat menangkap apa yang dikhawatirkan Seungcheol.

" Sekarang oppa bingung mau menitipkan Chan dan Seungkwan dimana selama oppa bekerja? ", tanya Jisoo sambil menyesap cokelat panasnya. Seungcheol mengangguk. Nampak sedikit frustasi.

" Eum, oppa. Kalau oppa tak keberatan, aku bisa membantu oppa menjaga Seungkwan dan Chan.", tawar Jisoo dengan ragu. Seungcheol sontak mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jisoo dengan bingung.

" Kau mengatakan apa, Soo? "

Jisoo menghela napas kesal. Bibir kucingnya mengerucut. " Aku bisa membantu oppa menjaga Chan dan Seungkwan. Itu jika oppa tak keberatan.", ulang Jisoo.

Seungcheol terkekeh melihat tingkah Jisoo. " Memangnya tak apa? ", tanya Seungcheol memastikan.

" Tentu saja tak apa. Lagipula aku juga tak tau akan melakukan apa dirumah.", jawab Jisoo.

Seungcheol merasa lega. " Ah! Aku benar - benar merasa merepotkanmu, Soo."

" Gwenchana, oppa. Aku juga menyukai mereka. Mereka sangat manis dan menggemaskan.", jawab Jisoo.

" Bagaimana denganku? ", tanya Seungcheol. Jisoo langsung menatap Seungcheol dengan bingung. Seungcheol terkekeh melihat Jisoo yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Ekspresi bingung Jisoo terlihat sangat menggemaskan baginya.

" Kau bilang Chan dan Seungkwan manis dan menggemaskan. Bagaimana denganku? Apakah aku terlihat manis dan menggemaskan juga? ", goda Seungcheol. Dapat dilihatnya pipi Jisoo sedikit memerah.

" Oppa.…. tampan..", suara Jisoo terdengar pelan. Namun, cukup bagi Seungcheol untuk mendengarnya. Seungcheol terkekeh.

" Wajahmu memerah, Soo.", tawa Seungcheol pecah melihat wajah Jisoo yang makin bersemu.

" Yak Oppa.. Jangan menggodaku! ", Jisoo merasa benar - benar malu sekarang.

" Kau terlihat menggemaskan, Soo.", ucap Seugcheol setelah tawanya berhenti. Jisoo kembali terkejut dengan ucapan Seungcheol.

" Eh? Apa? "

Dan Jisoo dapat merasakan wajahnya kembali menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

LANJUT OR END?!

Minta saran, dong.…

Ini enaknya Jeonghannya antagonis apa protagonis? Aku bingung soalnya..

Kasih saran dan jangan lupa review, yaaa?

GAMSAHAMNIDA...

Kasih review yang banyak yaaa...

Dan jangan lupa voting Jisoo ato Jeonghan buat jadi ibunya Chan sama Seungkwan XD

Keep cheering uri SEBONGIEE...

#AJUNICE


	5. Chapter 5

KESEMPURNAAN CINTA [ SEVENTEEN VERSION ]

MAIN CAST:

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL

HONG JISOO

YOON JEONGHAN

SUPPORT CAST:

CHOI ( BOO ) SEUNGKWAN

CHOI ( LEE ) CHAN

WEN JUNHUI

KIM MINGYU

KIM ( JEON ) WONWOO

AND OTHERS

WARN! GS!

\- LETS READ -

Cuaca kota Seoul sedang cerah sekarang. Seorang pria berdiri menghadap jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu padat dari jendela ruang kerjanya. Berkas - berkas yang harus ia baca dan tanda tangani sudah terselesaikan semuanya. Jadwalnya sedang tak terlalu padat hari ini. Hanya rapat dengan beberapa divisi yang tak akan memakan waktu yang terlalu lama. Pria itu kembali menuju kursi kerjanya. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Seungcheol memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berharapa lelahnya akan sedikit berkurang ketika ia membuka matanya. Mendadak Seungcheol merindukan kedua buah hatinya. Wajah lucu dan manis mereka yang selalu dapat menghilangkan rasa lelah dalam dirinya.

" Sajangnim.", suara seseorang memaksa Seungcheol untuk membuka matanya. Jeonghan sudah berada didepannya dengan beberapa map berisi berkas.

" Rapat dengan beberapa divisi akan dilaksanakan sepuluh menit lagi, sajangnim. ", Seungcheol melihat jam ditangannya yang telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang. Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya dan merapihkan kemejanya.

" Arraseo, kajja."

Keduanya segera menuju ruang rapat. Karena rapat akan segera berlangsung.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tengah sibuk dengan masakannya didapur. Sedangkan dua keponakannya tengah bermain bersama Mingyu diruang tengah sambil menonton TV. Mengapa Mingyu sudah berada dirumah? Padahal masih jam setengah dua belas siang. Alasannya klise, istrinya sedang hamil. Jadi Mingyu sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Wonwoo. Padahal Wonwoo sendiri sudah mengatakan kalau dirinya akan baik - baik saja. Namanya juga Choi Mingyu, keras kepala sudah menjadi sifat alaminya. Jadi, sekarang Mingyu yang bertugas menjemput Seungkwan dari sekolahnya dan akan berada dirumah sampai istirahat makan siang selesai. Toh, tak akan ada yang berani memprotes Mingyu dikantor jika ia keluar sebelum makan siang dan baru akan kembali setelah makan siang. Siapa yang berani protes? Choi Mingyu adalah kepala rumah sakit Internasional Seoul. Siapa bisa protes?

" Samchon, Chan ingin ke Appa.", rengek Chan. Sudah hampir sepuluh menit ini Chan merengek ingin menemui ayahnya yang sedang bekerja diperusahaannya. Bukannya ia tak mau mengantarkan Chan menemui ayahnya. Tapi, ia takut jika kakaknya itu sedang sibuk dan sedang tak bisa diganggu.

" Appa sedang bekerja, sayang. Nanti kan appa juga kesini.", jelas Mingyu.

" Tapi, Chan maunya ketemu appa sekarang.", mata bulat bocah itu mulai berkaca - kaca. Sepertinya Chan sangat tau apa yang menjadi titik lemah sang paman.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia tak mungkin menolak permintaan keponakannya jika matanya sudah berkaca - kaca seperti itu. Terpaksa Mingyu mengiyakan permintaan bocah gembul itu. " Baiklah. Sekarang Chan makan siang dulu. Setelah makan siang kita akan kekantor appa."

" Chan sayang samchon.", Chan segera menerjang Mingyu dengan pelukan dan mencium pipi pamannya itu. Mingyu balas memeluk erat bocah gembul itu.

" Cha, sekarang Chan dan Seungkwan makan siang dulu.", Wonwoo berjalan menghampiri mereka. Seungkwan dan Chan segera berlari menuju Wonwoo. Wanita cantik itu mengajak kedua keponakan tersayangnya menuju meja makan. Wonwoo dan Mingyu tersenyum hangat memandang Seungkwan dan Chan yang makan dengan lahap.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak seperti apa yang Seungcheol perkirakan sebelumnya. Ternyata rapat dengan para kepala divisi kali ini lebih memakan waktu daripada biasanya. Ada beberapa masalah yang terjadi dan mengharuskannya berada di ruang rapat selama hampir dua jam.

" Sekian rapat kali ini. Silahkan lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian masing - masing.", ucap Seungcheol mengakhiri rapat yang membuat kepalanya hampir pecah.

Seungcheol segera menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat - sangat lelah saat ini.

" Minumlah, Choi.", Junhui datang dengan sebotol air mineral dingin dan memberikannya pada Seungcheol. Seunghceol segera menerima dan meminum air mineral dingin itu sampai separuhnya. Setidaknya dinginnya air mineral sedikit bisa menenangkan otot - ototnya yang tegang.

" Kau juga bisa beristirhat, Jeonghan - ah. Kau juga sudah bekerja keras hari ini. ", Jun juga menyodorkan air mineral pada Jeonghan. Menyuruh gadis yang tengah membersihkan berkas - berkas itu untuk ikut duduk dan beristirahat.

" Gamsahamnida, sajangnim.", Jeonghan menerima air yang diberikan Junhui padanya. Gadis itu mendudukkan dirinya dikursi sebelah Junhui.

"Bagaimana harimu, Jeonghan - ah? ", Jun berusaha mencairkan suasana hening yang menyelimuti ruangan itu.

" Sejauh ini terasa menyenangkan, sajangnim.", jawab Jeonghan sambil menatap Jun dengan tersenyum.

" Kau cukup memanggilku Jun atau Junhui saja. Tak perlu embel - embel ssi apalagi memanggilku sajangnim. Sajangnim disini itu dia. Dan aku belum setua dia untuk dipanggil sajangnim.", canda Jun. Seungcheol segera melempar kepala sahabat dekatnya itu dengan tutup botol.

" Kurang ajar.", desis Seungcheol. Junhui terbahak melihat Seungcheol yang kesal padanya. Sedangkan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum.

Terdengar suara pintu ruang rapat diketuk dari luar.

" Masuk.", Junhui mempersilahkan si pengetuk pintu untuk masuk.

" Appaaaaaaaa.…", dua orang anak kecil berlari memasuki ruangan itu setelah mendengar suara Junhui.

Seungcheol segera berdiri melihat Seungkwan dan Chan yang berlari kearahnya. Pria itu segera merentangkan lengannya dan menangkap kedua anaknya dalam pelukannya.

" Aigoo.. Appa benar - benar merindukan kalian.", Seungcheol mencium kedua pipi anaknya.

" Chan juga merindukan Appa.", bocah itu tersenyum lucu. Membuat wajahnya menjadi lebih menggemaskan.

" Chan memaksa untuk pergi kesini tadi. Dan mana bisa aku menolak.", Mingyu masuk menyusul kedua keponakannya bersama dengan Wonwoo yang berjalan disampingnya.

" Kau tak bekerja, Mingyu - a? ", Seungcheol sedikit heran karena seharusnya adiknya itu sedang berada dirumah sakit.

" Dia bolos, oppa.", Mingyu tak berkesempatan untuk menjawab karena dipotong oleh Wonwoo. " Oh? Annyeonghaseyo Jun oppa dan.…."

" Yoon Jeonghan imnida. Sekertaris baru Choi sajangnim.", ucap Jeonghan sambil tersenyum kearah Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

" Ah! Perkenalkan aku Kim Wonwoo adik ipar Seungcheol oppa dan disebelahku ini Kim Mingyu.", Wonwoo memperkenalkan dirinya pada Jeonghan.

" Seungkwan - ah, Channie kenalkan ini Jeonghan Imo. Teman kerja appa dikantor. ", Seungcheol memperkenalkan Jeonghan pada kedua anaknya.

" Annyeong Seungkwan dan Chan.", sapa Jeonghan pada dua anak kecil yang sedang berada disamping atasannya itu.

Seungkwan dan Chan tersenyum manis pada wanita cantik dihadapan mereka.

" Annyeong Imo.", sapa mereka berdua.

" Jadi kalian hanya menyapa Jeonghan Imo saja? Tak mau menyapa samchon? ", tanya Junhui yang merasa diacuhkan dari tadi.

" Uwaa Jun samchon juga disini? ", tanya Chan yang baru menyadari keberadaan Junhui disana.

Junhui yang gemas dengan Chan segera menggendong bocah gembul itu dan mencium pipinya. Bocah empat tahun itu terkikik ketika Junhui mencium pipi gembilnya.

" Samchonn turuuunn.…", rengek Chan. Junhui segera menurunkan Chan.

" Jeonghan Imo cantik. Tapi, lebih cantik Wonwoo Imo dan Jisoo Imoo.. ", ucap Seungkwan tiba - tiba.

Seunghceol terkejut dengan ucapan putri kecilnya itu. Bukan hal yang baru jika Seungkwan mengatakan Wonwoo cantik. Tapi, Jisoo? Well, gadis itu memang cantik sih. Manis juga. Apalagi jika tersenyum. Sangat menggemaskan. Tunggu, kenapa Seungcheol malah memikirkan Jisoo?

" Appa kenapa? Kok senyum - senyum sendiri? ", suara Chan membuat Seungcheol segera tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Eh? Apa Chan? ", tanya Seungcheol kikuk.

" Appa kenapa senyum - senyum sendiri seperti itu? ", ulang sang putra.

" Apa iya aku senyum - senyum sendiri karena membayangkan Jisoo? ", pikirnya dalam hati.

" Ah, tidak kok Chan.", jawab Seungcheol.

\- TBC Dengan sangat tidak jelas -

Maafkan kalau chap ini sangat - sangat geje dan tidak jelas.

Karena saya sendiri tidak tau apa yangsaya tulis hehe xD

Saya bener bener minta maaf kalo yang ini geje.

Thanks buat yang sudah mereviews chapter 4/bow/

Ayooo divoting ayoooo haha

Oh ya sekalian aku mau tanya tanya beberapa hal ya. Tolong dijawab yaaa/ngerengek bareng chan/

Aku mau tanya beberapa OTP dari beberapa grup.

Silahkan dipilih ya.

iKON : BINHWAN / JUNHWAN /JUNHYEONG / JIDONG

GOT7 : MARKBAM / MARKNIOR / JJCOUPLE / 2JAE / YUGBAM / JACKGYEOM

BTS : VKOOK / KOOKV / VHOPE / VMIN / JIKOON / MINYOON / YOONMIN / NAMJIN / NAM GI

Ini random sihhh... Cuma aku kepo aja sama OTP favorit kaliaann.. Karena jujur aku dibeberapa boyband suka crack couple. Kayak di EXO aku suka banget sama KRISHO. Di SVT aku hardship banget sama CHEOLSOO. Yaa kayak gitulah..

Mohon dijawab yaaa..

Semoga kita menjadi bisa menjadi teman^^ hehe

KEEP SUPPORT URI SEBONGIE.

#AJUNICE


	6. Chapter 6

KESEMPURNAAN CINTA [ SEVENTEEN VERSION ]

Minta maaf banget karena kemarin ada salah penulisan marga buat tokoh Mingyu. Karena kemarin bener - bener lagi ngeblank jadi salah tulis marga dan chapternya kependekan. Bener - bener minta maaf karena kesalahan yang ada dichapter 4/bow/

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah keluarga Choi Seungcheol belum nampak adanya tanda - tanda kehidupan. Ketiga mahkhluk yang tinggal dirumah itu masih nampak nyaman dengan mimpi mereka masing - masing. Baik itu Seungcheol, Seungkwan, dan Chan. Ketiganya nampak tidur bersama didepan televisi beralaskan karpet bulu yang lembut. Masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal masing - masing. Padahal ini sudah pukul delapan lebih lima belas. Tak biasanya Seungcheol tidur sampai jam segini. Ternyata, semalaman mereka menonton beberapa film kesukaan Seungkwan dan Chan secara maraton. Ketiganya baru tertidur pukul satu dini hari.

Seorang gadis tengah berjalan memasuki rumah keluarga Seungcheol. Gadis manis dengan mata kucingnya itu mengetuk beberapa kali pintu rumah Seungcheol. Namun sama sekali tak ada tanggapan dari dalam rumah. Hampir sepuluh menit Jisoo-gadis bermata kucing itu- menunggu dan mengetuk pintu rumah Seungcheol. Dan masih tak ada tanggapan dari sang pemilik rumah. Jisoo pergi mengecek halaman disebelah rumah Seungcheol. Gadis itu mendapati mobil Seungcheol masih terparkir disana. Berarti Seungcheol ada dirumah.

" Apa kutelpon saja, ya? ", gumam Jisoo. Bosan juga menunggu didepan rumah Seungcheol selama hampir satu jam. Gadis manis itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya. Mencari kontak Seungcheol dan menelponnya. Jisoo sangat berterimakasih pada kejadian saat ia jatuh didepan halaman rumah Seungcheol. Karena kejadian itu, hubungan Jisoo dan keluarga Seungcheol makin terjalin dengan baik. Bahkan ia dan Seungcheol bertukar nomor telepon.

Hampir tiga menit, namun Seungcheol belum juga menjawab panggilan darinya. Jisoo hampir saja mematikan panggilan itu. Jika saja tidak ada suara serak khas orang bangun tidur yang terdengar dari ponselnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ ", akhirnya Seungcheol menjawab panggilannya. Jisoo menghela napas kesal. Pantas saja tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Pemilik rumahnya saja sepertinya baru bangun dari alam mimpinya

" Oppa, aku sudah didepan rumahmu. ", ucap Jisoo.

Hening beberapa detik.

" _Nuguya_? ", jawaban Seungcheol makin membuat Jisoo harus benar - benar menahan rasa kesalnya. Nyawa Seungcheol sepertinya belum terkumpul semua.

" Aku Jisoo, oppa. Hong Jisoo. Tetangga samping rumahmu, tuan Choi.", Jisoo kesal sekarang.

" Jisoo? Ada apa? Eh?! Jisoo.… ASTAGA.", Jisoo menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya ketika mendengar suara teriakan Seungcheol yang sangat memekakan telinga.

" Oppa? Yeoboseyoo? Seungcheol.…. Oppa? ",

Jisoo terkejut ketika pintu rumah Seungcheol tiba - tiba terbuka. Disertai seorang Choi Seungcheol yang memakai piama biru gelap dengan motif bulat - bulat polkadot berwarna putih. Rambut hitam yang acak - acakkan dan tatapan blank yang menggelikan. Jisoo menahan tawanya melihat penampilan Seungcheol yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan jauh dari seorang Choi Seungcheol biasanya.

" Mianhae, Jisoo - ya. Aku benar - benar lupa dengan janji kita. Masuklah. ", Jisoo berjalan dibelakang Seungcheol. Gadis itu benar - benar terkejut seorang direktur salah satu perusahaan terbesar diKorea saat dipagi hari penampilannya sangat menggelikan. Yah, meskipun tak bisa Jisoo pungkiri jika Seungcheol tetap terlihat tampan.

"Dimana Seungkwan dan Chan, oppa? ", tanya Jisoo saat ia tak melihat kedua bocah menggemaskan itu.

" Mereka masih tertidur. ", jawab Seungcheol. " Em, Jisoo - ya. Bisakah kau memasakkan sarapan untuk Chan dan Seungkwan? Aku harus membangunkan mereka berdua. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu, Soo.", pinta Seungcheol. Jisoo tersenyum lembut. Mengangguk pelan.

" Gwenchanayo, oppa. Aku akan memasak sarapan.", suara Jisoo terdengar sangat lembut ditelinga Seungcheol.

Seungcheol segera kembali keruang tengah. Seungkwan dan Chan nampak masih tertidur disana. Pria itu tersenyum hangat melihat wajah damai kedua buah hatinya. Sebenarnya Seungcheol tak ingin membangunkan keduanya. Tapi, mereka ada janji bersama Jisoo hari ini. Seungcheol memutuskan untuk membangunkan Seungkwan terlebih dahulu.

" Princess, ayo bangun. ", Seungcheol mengusap punggung putrinya dengan lembut. Berharap tidur Seungkwan sedikit terusik. Namun, ternyata Seungkwan sama sekali tak terusik. Seungcheol beralih menepuk pelan pipi Seungkwan. Hasilnya tetap sama saja.

" Seungkwannie, kita ada janji dengan Jisoo Imo. Jisoo Imo sudah ada disini, masa Seungkwan belum bangun? ", ucap Seungcheol. Ajaibnya, gadis mungil itu sedikit membuka matanya ketika mendengar nama Jisoo.

" Jisoo Imo eodi? ", tanya Seungkwan dengan wajah masih mengantuk. Seungcheol terkekeh melihat Seungkwan yang terlihat benar - benar menggemaskan.

" Ada didapur.", jawab Seungcheol. Seungkwan segera menuju dapur sebelum sang ayah memegang tangannya.

" Mandi dulu, sayang. Jisoo Imo sudah mandi masa kamu belum mandi. Mandi dulu, ya? ", Seungkwan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Seungcheol mengalihkan pandangannya pada gumpalan disampingnya. Chan masih tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tapi, ternyata itu tak berlangsung lama.

" Appaaa...", Chan merengek pelan. Rambut hitamnya menyembul dari dalam selimut. Itu membuat Seungcheol tak bisa menahan kekehannya. Chan selalu menggemaskan. As always.

" Waeyo? ", tanya Seungcheol. Membawa Chan kepangkuannya. Chan segera menyamankan posisinya didada bidang sang ayah. Seungcheol mengelus rambut hitam anaknya tersebut.

" Lapaar..", rengek Chan lagi.

" Chan mandi dulu, ne. Jisoo Imo sudah memasakkan sarapan untuk Chan dan Seungkwan noona.", jawab Seungcheol. Chan tak membantah sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

Suasana ruang makan dirumah Seungcheol makin terasa hangat pagi ini. Seperti biasa, sarapan akan diiringi oleh celotehan - celotehan dari Seungkwan dan Chan. Tapi, pagi ini suasana ruang makan itu terlihat lebih hidup dengan adanya Jisoo diantara mereka. Chan dan Seungkwan sangat menikmati sarapan yang dibuatkan Jisoo untuk mereka berdua. Tak hanya Seungkwan dan Chan saja yang terlihat menikmati masakan Jisoo. Choi Seungcheol juga sangat menikmati masakan tetangga barunya yang manis itu.

" Appa, kita jadi pergi? ", tanya Seungkwan saat makanannya sudah habis.

" Tentu saja jadi.", jawab Seungcheol.

Jisoo hendak mengambil piring bekas sarapan Seungkwan. Tapi, tangan Seungcheol bergerak lebih cepat.

" Kamu sudah memasak untuk kami. Biarkan aku yang mencucinya.", ucapan Seungcheol terdengar mutlak dan seperti tidak boleh dibantah. Jadi, Jisoo hanya bisa kembali duduk dikursinya. " Kau jaga Seungkwan dan Chan saja diruang tengah. Setelah mencuci ini, kita langsung berangkat.", Jisoo hanya mengangguk saja. Sedangkan Seungcheol tengah sibuk membersihkan meja makan.

" Kajja, kita tunggu appa kalian diruang tengah.", Jisoo mengajak keduanya menuju ruang " Imo, apa menurut Imo appa itu tampan? ", Jisoo tersedak ketika Chan tiba - tiba bertanya seperti itu. Jisoo menatap Chan dengan tatapan bingung. Sedangkan Chan hanya menatap polos pada Jisoo.

" Tentu saja appa kalian tampan.", Jisoo sendiri terkejut karena kata - kata yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya itu. " _Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan itu? Mana mungkin aku menyukai Seungcheol oppa._ ", pikir Jisoo.

" Kajja kita berangkat.", ajak Seungcheol. Seungkwan dan Chan segera berlari menuju pintu utama. Seungcheol dan Jisoo benar - benar memandang mereka berdua dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya. Chan dan Seungkwan benar - benar terlihat menggemaskan.

" Mereka benar - benar menggemaskan, oppa.", ucap Jisoo tetap dengan senyum manis yang masih tersungging diwajahnya.

" Tentu saja, appa mereka juga sangat tampan.", jawab Seungcheol dengan percaya diri.

Jisoo pura - pura kesal akan jawaban Seungcheol. " Percaya diri sekali."

" Akui saja kalau aku memang tampan, Soo. Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku tampan.", ucap Seungcheol.

" Kapan aku mengatakan seperti itu? ", tanya Jisoo. Sepertinya gadis ini lupa telah memuji Seungcheol tampan ketika bersama Chan dan Seungkwan tadi.

" Kau mengatakan kalau aku tampan saat Chan bertanya padamu tadi."

Jisoo langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Bagaimana bisa Seungcheol mendengar dirinya telah memuji Seungcheol saat bersama Chan dan Seungkwan? Apa Seungcheol menguping? Bukannya tadi Seungcheol ada didapur? Masa iya Seungcheol bisa mendengar suaranya, padahal suaranya tadi pelan sekali? Tanpa Jisoo sadari, wajah gadis itu mulai memerah malu. Hal itu tak dilewatkan Seungcheol untuk menggoda Jisoo.

" Jisoo-ya, wajahmu memerah. Hahahaha.… ", Seungcheol menggoda Jisoo lagi. Jisoo sontak menangkupkan tangannya dikedua pipinya. Jisoo terlihat sangat manis saat ini bagi Seungcheol.

" Ish! Kenapa oppa begitu menyebalkan, sih? ", Jisoo berjalan mendahului Seungcheol yang masih saja sibuk menertawai dirinya. Berjalan menghampiri Seungkwan dan Chan yang sudah berada disamping mobil sang ayah. Seungkwan dan Chan sepertinya sadar jika Imo kesayangan mereka itu tengah kesal.

" Imo kenapa? ", tanya Seungkwan saat Jisoo sudah berada ditengah - tengah mereka. Dengan bibirnya yang maju beberapa centi.

" Appa kalian menyebalkan.", jawab Jisoo.

" Ya! Jisoo-ya, kenapa kau meninggalkanku.", ucap Seungcheol setengah berteriak. Jisoo memalingkan wajahnya. Tak mau memandang Seungcheol. Sedangkan Seungcheol hanya terkekeh gemas karena Jisoo.

" Appa apakan Jisoo Imo? ", Chan memukul - mukul perut Seungcheol. Tak terima Imo kesayangannya diganggui oleh sang ayah. Seungcheol tertawa ringan dan mengangkat tubuh Chan lalu menggendongnya. Mencium pipi Chan lembut.

" Appa tidak mengganggu Jisoo Imo, jagoan.", sanggah Seungcheol.

" Tapi, kenapa Jisoo Imo tak mau melihat appa tadi? "

" Karena appa tampan tentu saja.", jawaban Seungcheol membuat Jisoo seketika langsung menatapnya horor.

" Kau benar - benar menyebalkan Choi Seungcheol.", teriak Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka berempat saat ini berada. Salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Mereka ingin mencari kado untuk Wonwoo yang sedang berulang tahun hari ini. Keempatnya sibuk keluar masuk toko untuk mencari kado yang dirasa cocok untuk diberikan pada Wonwoo. Sebenarnya hanya Jisoo, Chan, dan Seungkwan saja yang ribut ingin memberi kado apa pada Wonwoo. Seungcheol hanya mengikuti saja. Sudah hampir dua jam mereka keluar masuk toko. Akhirnya mereka menemukan kado yang pas untuk diberikan pada Wonwoo. Sebuah boneka Eddy berukuran sedang. Wonwoo sangat menyukai karakter Eddy di serial kartun Pororo. Biasanya Wonwoo akan menonton Pororo bersama dengan Seungkwan dan Chan.

" Appa, lapar.", rengek Chan. Berkeliling mall terbesar diSeoul membuat energi bocah itu terkuras.

" Baiklah. Chan dan Seungkwan mau makan dimana? ", tanya Seungcheol. Chan langsung menarik tangan ayahnya menuju salah satu tempat makan favoritnya. Jisoo hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Seungcheol dan Chan sambil menggandeng tangan Seungkwan.

Keempatnya duduk setelah selesai memesan makanan. Mereka duduk berhadapan. Seungkwan duduk dengan Jisoo. Seungcheol dengan putra bungsunya. Seungkwan sedari tadi benar - benar tidak mau pisah dengan Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya bisa menuruti saja. Toh, ia juga menyukai gadis menggemaskan itu.

" Appa, Jisoo Imo cantik tidak? ", Jisoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chan yang baru saja melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Seungcheol nampak terdiam sebentar. Sedangkan Jisoo nampak bingung harus melakukan appa. Merutuki sifat polos Chan yang kali ini ia rasa sangat menyebalkan.

" Tentu saja Jisoo Imo cantik."

BLUSH...

Wajah Jisoo memerah seketika.

\- TBC or END -

HAPPY JEON WONWOO DAY!

Semoga lekas sembuh uri emo oppa..

Btw, sekali lagi aku bener - bener minta maaf karena salah tulis marga Mingyu.

JEONSONGHAMNIDA/bow/

Thanks buat yang sudah kasih reviewsnyaaa... Udah lebih dari 80 reviews buat fic ini..

TERIMAKASIIIIHHHHHH.….

#roadto100reviews LOL

KEEP SUPPORT URI SEBONGIE

#ajuNICE


	7. Chapter 7

KESEMPURNAAN CINTA [ SEVENTEEN VERSION ]

CHAPTER 7

Terimakasih buat yang udah baca dan kasih review di chapter - chapter sebelumnya/bow/

.

.

.

.

.

Seungcheol sudah rapih dengan setelan kerjanya. Dia harus menghadiri rapat dengan klien penting satu jam lagi.

" Oppa yakin tak ingin sarapan dulu? ", suara halus seseorang memecah keheningan ruang keluarga di rumah Choi Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menoleh dan melihat sosok Jisoo yang berjalan keluar dari dapur sambil membawakan secangkir kopi untuk Seungcheol. Namja itu hanya tersenyum melihat Jisoo. Entah mengapa beberapa hari terakhir Seungcheol selalu terbayang Jisoo. Dia akui Jisoo adalah gadis yang nyaris sempurna. Wajah manisnya, ditambah lagi tingkah lakunya yang sopan dan lemah lembut. Melihat Jisoo yang sedang bersama dengan Chan dan Seungkwan selalu mampu membuatnya tersenyum. Jisoo terlihat sangat menyayangi Chan dan Seungkwan.

" Tak usah, Soo. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. ", Seungcheol segera bersiap - bersiap. " Aku titip Chan dan Seungkwan ya, Soo. Maaf merepotkanmu.", memang sudah beberapa hari ini Chan dan Seungkwan bersama dengan Jisoo. Karena Seungcheol tak ingin adik iparnya,Wonwoo terlalu kelelahan.

" Gwenchana, oppa. Hati - hati.", senyum Jisoo mengantarkan kepergian Seungcheol. Entahlah, senyum Jisoo seperti memiliki daya tarik yang sangat kuat hingga ia selalu terbayang.

Setelah mobil Seungcheol pergi meninggalkan pekarangan rumah pria itu. Jisoo segera kembali masuk kedalam rumah. Chan dan Seungkwan masih terlelap di kamar mereka masing - masing. Masih pukul tujuh pagi. Dan jadwal bangun kedua bocah menggemaskan itu masih setengah jam lagi. Jadi, Jisoo memilih kembali menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Chan dan Seungkwan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Jisoo tau jika Seungkwan dan Chan tak terlalu suka sarapan dengan nasi. Jadi, Jisoo membuatkan mereka roti bakar dengan selai coklat dan segelas susu cokelat untuk Chan sedangkan susu vanilla untuk Seungkwan. Serta beberapa stroberi yang sudah ia cuci dan iris kecil - kecil. Jisoo tersenyum melihat sarapan buatannya untuk Chan dan Seungkwan.

Lagi - lagi Jisoo kembali mengulas senyumnya saat melihat Chan yang masih bergelung dengan nyaman di kasurnya. Jisoo berjalan mendekat. Mengusap lembut rambut lebat Chan. Bocah itu sama sekali tak terusik. Jisoo mencium pipi Chan. Bocah empat tahun itu bergerak sedikit. Mulai terusik sepertinya. Jisoo mengusakkan hidungnya ke pipi Chan beberapa kali. Chan perlahan membuka matanya.

" Pagi, Chan.", sapa Jisoo saat melihat Chan telah terbangun. Chan memindahkan posisinya. Kepalanya ia letakkan di paha Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya bisa terkekeh melihat tingkah Chan.

" Apa Chan tidur dengan baik? ", Jisoo mencubit pelan hidung mancung Chan. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Masih terlalu malas untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

" Kita ke kamar Seungkwan noona, ne? ", Jisoo segera menggendong Chan dan segera meninggalkan kamar Chan menuju kamar Seungkwan yang ada disebelahya. Chan segera menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jisoo begitu Jisoo menggendongnya. Begitu mereka masuk kedalam kamar Seungkwan, gadis kecil berusia tujuh tahun itu sudah duduk bersandar pada headboard tempat tidurnya sambil mengucek matanya. Jisoo tersenyum melihat Seungkwan yang biasanya sangat sulit untuk dibangunkan, beberapa hari ini sudah bisa bangun sendiri.

" Uwah.. Uri Seungkwannie sudah bisa bangun sendirii...", puji Jisoo sambil mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Seungkwan. Chan masih betah pada posisinya. Kini giliran Seungkwan yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada kiri Jisoo yang kosong.

" Jisoo Imo, lapaar..", rengek Seungkwan. Jisoo terkekeh kecil.

" Imo sudah menyiapkan roti panggang untuk kalian. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya kita segera turun, ne? ", Jisoo mengajak keduannya untuk turun menuju ruang makan.

" Chan gendong Imo.", rengek Chan yang tetap ingin digendong oleh Jisoo. Jisoo tetap menuruti permintaan Chan sambil mengulas senyum manis diwajahnya.

Seungkwan langsung berlari menuju kursinya ketika melihat roti panggang kesukaannya sudah siap dimeja makan. Jisoo mendudukkan Chan di kursinya. Sedangkan Jisoo memilih duduk di depan mereka berdua. Memerhatikan keduannya yang sedang lahap menyantap roti panggang masing - masing. Keduanya telah menyelesaikan sarapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Rapat dengan beberapa mitra bisnis perusahaannya telah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Kini Seungcheol bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Setidaknya jadwalnya hari ini tak sepadat biasanya. Berkas - berkas penting yang butuh tanda tangannya sudah ia rampungkan kemarin. Pandangan Seungcheol tiba - tiba tertuju pada sebuah pigura kecil yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Pigura yang berisi fotonya dengan kedua anaknya serta Doyoon. Foto itu diambil saat mereka tengah berlibur di pulau Jeju dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun Doyoon. Foto yang diambil seminggu sebelum Doyoon terdiagnosis terkena leukimia. Pria itu mengelus pelan wajah Doyoon di foto itu. Senyum yang Seungcheol sangat rindukan. Ia yakin, Seungkwan dan Chan pasti juga merindukan sosok Doyoon. Seungcheol meringis. Membayangkan seharusnya ia yang menggantikan Doyoon. Menggantikan wanita cantik itu ketika menahan sakitnya kemoterapi. Menggantikan segala kesakitan yang selalu disembunyikan Doyoon dibalik senyum malaikatnya. Karena anak - anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk hanya tinggal bersama Seungcheol saja.

Seungcheol terlalu fokus dengan lamunannya. Pria tampan itu tak menyadari jika seseorang telah duduk didepannya. Jun sangat menyadari apa yang tengah sahabatnya tengah pikirkan. Bersahabat lebih dari sepuluh tahun cukup membuat Jun untuk memahami tentang seorang Choi Seungcheol. Jun tahu sangat berat untuk menjadi seorang single parent apalagi Seungcheol adalah orang yang sibuk. Jabatan Seungcheol diperusahaan bukanlah jabatan yang bisa dianggap enteng begitu saja. Apalagi perusahaan ini didirikan oleh ayah Seungcheol dengan susah payah. Akan sangat susah untuk menyerahkan tanggung jawab yang sudah sang ayah berikan padanya kepada orang lain. Ditambah lagi sang adik, Choi Mingyu lebih memilih menjadi dokter daripada menjadi direktur.

" Seungcheol - ah.", sepertinya Seungcheol tak mendengarkan suara Jun. Seungcheol tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pigura foto keluarganya ketika Doyoon masih ada.

" Choi Seungcheol.", Jun mengeraskan sedikit nada bicaranya. Seungcheol tersentak kaget.

" Sejak kapan kau berada disini, Wen? ", setaunya setelah rapat tadi selesai, Jun pergi menuju bagian keuangan.

" Aku sudah hampir dua puluh menit disini, Choi.", dengus Jun. Seungcheol hanya bisa meringis saja. " Aku tau apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Kau juga bisa membaginya denganku, Cheol. Aku mengenal dirimu bukan hanya satu dua hari saja. Aku mengenalmu sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun.", lanjut Jun.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya berat.

" Kau merindukan Doyoon? ", tanya Jun saat Seungcheol tak kunjung membuka suaranya. Seungcheol menatap Jun sendu, lantas mengangguk pelan.

" Tak terasa, sudah hampir setengah tahun Doyoon meninggalkanku."

" Doyoon pasti sudah bahagia dan tenang disana, Cheol.", hibur Jun. Lagi - lagi Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Aku berharap ia benar - benar bahagia disana. ", ucap Seungcheol.

" Bagaimana anak - anakmu? ", Jun berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka. Seungcheol akan makin kacau jika terus - terusan membahas Doyoon.

" Mereka sudah jarang berada di rumah Wonwoo dan Mingyu sekarang.", jawab Seungcheol.

" Eh, waeyo? "

" Usia kehamilan Wonwoo terus bertambah. Dia mudah sekali lelah. Dan aku tak mau membuat Mingyu makin khawatir pada Wonwoo karena Wonwoo yang kelelahan menjaga Chan dan Seungkwan..", jelas Seungcheol.

" Lalu? Apa kau menitipkan mereka di Day Care? ", tanya Jun.

" Tentu saja tidak, Wen! Aku menitipkan mereka pada Jisoo.",

Jun mengernyit bingung. " Jisoo? "

" Dia tetangga baruku. Pindahan dari Amerika."

" Kenapa kau bisa mempercayakan mereka pada si Jisoo itu? ", setaunya Seungcheol adalah ayah yang sangat protektif pada kedua anaknya. Ia selalu berhati - hati pada orang asing yang sedang mendekati Chan dan Seungkwan. Tapi, ia baru saja tau kalau Seungcheol mempercayakan keduanya pada tetangga barunya. Pasti ada sesuatu dalam diri Jisoo yang membuat Seungcheol merasa bisa mempercayakan keduanya pada si tetangga baru itu.

" Dia sangat menyayangi Seungkwan dan Chan. Apalagi Seungkwan sangat dekat padanya. Seungkwan selalu menyebut Jisoo sama cantiknya dengan Wonwoo. Kau tau sendiri kan, kalau Wonwoo adalah orang paling cantik menurut Seunkwan.", kalau itu Jun juga tau. Seungkwan selalu mengatakan kalau Wonwoo sangat cantik. Gadis kecil keluarga Choi itu sangat jarang memuji orang lain cantik selain ibunya dan juga Wonwoo. Jadi, kalau Seungkwan mengatakan Jisoo cantik, berarti Seungkwan menyukainya.

" Seungkwan dan Chan juga sangat menyukai Jisoo. Dan kurasa Jisoo dapat menjaga mereka dengan baik."

" Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Jisoo Jisoo tetangga barumu itu, Cheol.", ungkap Jun.

" Maksudmu? "

Jun tersenyum simpul. " Aku penasaran saja dengan Jisoo. Seungkwan bukan anak yang mudah dekat dengan orang lain, Choi. Jadi, kalau kau mengatakan jika Seungkwan dan Chan sangat menyukai Jisoo. Berarti Jisoo itu istimewa karena kedua anakmu menyukainya."

" Memangnya seperti itu? ", tanya Seungcheol bingung.

" Kau bisa menyebutkan bagaimana ciri - ciri Jisoo itu? "

" Jisoo ya? Dia cantik, tingginya tak setinggi Wonwoo. Tapi, tak terlalu pendek juga. Matanya seperti kucing. Senyumnya manis. Dia juga pintar memasak. Mungkin itu yang membuat Chan dan Seungkwan menyukai Jisoo.", jelas Seungcheol. Tanpa Seungcheol sadari, Seungcheol menyunggingkan senyumnya ketika ia menjelaskan tentang Jisoo. Jun menyeringai ketika ia melihat Seungcheol yang tersenyum ketika menjelaskan Jisoo.

" Kurasa kau juga menyukai Jisoo, Cheol.", ucap Jun begitu saja.

Seungcheol menatap kaget pada Jun. " Apa yang kau katakan, Wen? ", tanya Seungcheol bingung.

" Kau juga menyukai Jisoo, Cheol. Kau mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi."

" Tidak mungkin seperti itu.", sangkal Seungcheol.

" Apanya yang tidak mungkin, Choi? Wajahmu tadi menjelaskan kalau kau tertarik dengan Jisoo.", ucap Jun.

Seungcheol blank. " Aku tak mungkin jatuh cinta pada orang lain, Jun.", jika Seungcheol memanggilnya dengan Jun bukan Wen. Berarti Seungcheol sedang dalam mode seriusnya.

" Choi, aku tau kau masih sangat menyayangi Doyoon kan? ", tanya Jun.

Seungcheol mengangguk. " Tentu saja."

" Cheol, apa salahnya jika kau membuka perasaanmu pada orang lain? ", tanya Jun lagi.

Seungcheol nampak terdiam sebentar. " Aku hanya mencintai Doyoon, Jun."

" Setelah Doyoon pergi, kau jadi sangat berantakan. Datang sering terlambat. Kau jadi sering terlihat kacau. Dan juga, anak - anakmu sangat membutuhkan seorang ibu. Mereka masih terlalu kecil untuk bersamamu, Cheol."

" Aku bisa menjadi ayah sekaligus ibu untuk mereka, Jun.", sangkal Seungcheol.

" Kau bisa mengatakan seperti itu sekarang. Tapi, belum tentu kau bisa menepatinya esok. ", Jun menjeda ucapannya. " Kau direktur di perusahaan ini, Cheol. Sebisa - bisanya kau mengatur waktu untuk mereka. Kau akan kerepotan juga jika harus pergi - pergi ke luar negeri untuk rapat saham. Pasti, kau akan bingung siapa yang akan menjaga mereka."

Sedikit banyak, apa yang dikatakan Jun itu benar. Ia pasti akan kerepotan jika harus pergi keluar negeri untuk rapat saham. Waktu untuk rapat saham bukan hanya satu atau dua hari saja. Itu bisa memakan waktu beberapa minggu. Ia pasti bingung untuk menjaga Chan dan Seungkwan.

" Tak ada salahnya kau membuka hatimu pada Jisoo, Cheol. Dari penjelasan tentang Jisoo yang kau ucapkan tadi, aku yakin Jisoo pasti sangat menyayangi Chan dan Seungkwan. Kau tak perlu menghapus ingatanmu tentang Doyoon. Jisoo adalah orang baru yang tak akan menggantikan Doyoon. Karena, aku tau Doyoon dan Jisoo berbeda. Jisoo akan melengkapi kalian.", lanjut Jun.

" Aku akui, beberapa hari ini. Senyum Jisoo sering melayang dipikiranku.", aku Seungcheol. Jun kembali menyeringai.

" Kau memang jatuh cinta pada Jisoo.", ucap Jun.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Orang itu seperti membeku mendengar percakapan antara Jun dan Seungcheol.

" Jadi ia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain? ", gumam orang itu pelan.

Sediihh Seventeen barusan comeback kok sekarang uda goodbye stage ajaa...

Tapi, gak sedih sedih amat ding. Karena Wonu comeback di twitterrr.. Yeay..

BTW, thanks buat kalian semua yang udah baca, support dan review fic ini.

Maaf, kalau selama ini masih gaje dan sering mengecewakan kaliannn..

THANKS juga karena reviews buat cerita ini uda lebih dari 100...

ILY somuchhh.…

#AjuNICE

FOLLOW IG : WXSNA


	8. Chapter 8

Seorang pria dengan garis wajah yang tegas nampak tengah berlari tergesa keluar dari ruang rapat. Pria berjas dokter itu segera berlari menuju Unit Gawat Darurat. Choi Mingyu, nampak tak memerdulikan beberapa orang yang tertabrak atau tersenggol tubuh tingginya. Yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah seseorang yang tengah terbaring lemah di Unit Gawat Darurat. Choi Seungcheol. Kakaknya itu kini tengah terbaring lemah di Unit Gawat Darurat karena panas tubuhnya yang tinggi. Seungcheol pingsan saat akan menghadiri rapat dengan beberapa mitra bisnisnya. Jun yang mengabari Mingyu jika sang kakak pingsan dan segera dibawa ke rumah sakit Mingyu.

" Bagaimana kondisinya? ", tanya Mingyu panik saat.

Seorang suster memberikan laporan pemeriksaan Seungcheol pada Mingyu. Pria itu segera membacanya. Tak lama kemudian, Mingyu menghela napas lega.

" Syukurlah. Seungcheol hyung hanya perlu istirahat. Dia benar - benar kelelahan dan itu membuat tubuhnya drop.", jelas Mingyu pada Jun dan Jeonghan yang membawa Seungcheol ke rumah sakit.

Jun dan Jeonghan ikut bernapas lega. " Kau tau sendiri kan, Gyu bagaimana kakakmu itu? Dia sangat keras kepala.", keluh Jun. " Kami sudah menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat. Tapi, dia malah lebih memilih berkencan dengan berkas - berkasnya."

" Aku sangat tau, hyung. Terimakasih telah membawa Seungcheol hyung kemari dengan cepat.", ucap Mingyu.

" Tak apa, Gyu. Kami juga adalah teman hyungmu.", jawab Jun.

" Setelah ini, kami akan memindahkan Seungcheol hyung ke ruang rawat. Jeonghan noona, tolong kosongkan jadwal hyungku selama sebulan, ya? Seungcheol hyung benar - benar butuh istirahat saat ini.", pinta Mingyu.

" Akan kulakukan.", jawab Jeonghan.

" Oh ya Gyu, aku belum memberitahu Chan dan Seungkwan kalau Seungcheol masuk rumah sakit. Aku tak tau harus menghubungi mereka bagaimana.", ucap Jun.

Ah iya. Mingyu melupakan dua keponakannya itu. Mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir pada ayah mereka. Tapi, akan lebih merepotkan lagi jika mereka tak di beritahu kalau ayah mereka sedang sakit. Mingyu benar - benar melupakan Chan dan Seungkwan. Sudah beberapa minggu ini keduanya tak dititipkan ke rumahnya. Mereka bersama Jisoo, kan? Ah ya, benar! Jisoo!

" Aku akan menghubungi Wonwoo, biar dia nanti yang memberi tahu Chan dan Seungkwan, hyung.", jawab Mingyu.

" Baiklah. Terimakasih, Gyu.", ucap Jun dan Jeonghan.

" Akulah yang seharusnya berterimakasih pada kalian. Karena telah membawa orang menyebalkan ini kemari.", canda Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

.

" APA? ", Jisoo reflek berteriak ketika mendengar berita dari Wonwoo.

" Pelankan suaramu, eonnie. Chan dan Seungkwan bisa terkejut kalau eonnie berteriak seperti itu.", ucap Wonwoo.

Jisoo segera memilih untuk duduk. Badan Jisoo terasa lemas seketika.

" Bagaimana bisa? ", tanya Jisoo pelan.

Wonwoo terdengar menghembuskan napas berat. Ia sendiri juga sama terkejutnya seperti Jisoo saat mendengar berita yang sama dari Mingyu.

" Seungcheol oppa itu, meskipun dia sangat sabar. Ia adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala, eonnie. Jadi, jika pekerjaan Seungcheol oppa belum selesai. Ia tak akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ia akan melupakan makan, mandi, dan apapun.", jelas Wonwoo.

Jisoo hanya menatap lemas. Badannya terasa sangat lemah untuk digerakkan. Setelah ia mendapat berita dari Wonwoo. Jika Seungcheol masuk rumah sakit karena pingsan di kantornya. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi pagi Jisoo sudah menyadari jika wajah Seungcheol pucat. Tapi, Jisoo mencoba berpikir positif ketika Seungcheol mengatakan jika dirinya baik - baik saja.

" Jadi sebaiknya kita bersiap untuk kerumah sakit sekarang eonnie.", ucap Wonwoo. Jisoo hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

" Tunggu dulu. Kita ke rumah sakit dengan Chan dan Seungkwan juga? ", tanya Jisoo.

" Iyalah, eonnie. Appa dan eomma Seungcheol Oppa sedang tak ada di rumah..", jelas Wonwoo.

" Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap - siap dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

" Ugh.", Seungcheol perlahan mencoba membuka matanya. Mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan berkas - berkas cahaya yang berlomba masuk ke lensa matanya.

Pintu ruang rawat Seungcheol terbuka. Seorang yeoja bertubuh ramping perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang rawat Seungcheol.

" Ah? Anda sudah sadar? Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter? ", tanya Jeonghan melihat Seungcheol yang sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

" Tak usah. Aku baik - baik saja, Han.", jawab Seungcheol.

" Arraseo."

Keheningan menerpa ruang rawat Seungcheol. Seungcheol tak tau harus membicarakan apa dengan sekertaris yang sekarang telah menjadi salah satu teman baiknya itu. Sedangkan Jeonghan sendiri sama bingungnya dengan Seungcheol. Jeonghan ingin mencoba mengajak bicara Seungcheol. Tapi, ia sendiri bingung mencari topik untuk dibicarakan dengan Seungcheol. Mana mungkin ia membicarakan masalah perusahaan dengan Seungcheol saat ini. Bisa - bisa Seungcheol semakin drop karena terlalu memikirkan tentang perusahaan.

" Suasananya kenapa jadi sangat _awkward_ begini, ya? ", keluh Seungcheol setengah bercanda.

" Aah, iya.", jawab Jeonghan kikuk.

" Eum, Jeonghan. Terima kasih telah membawaku ke rumah sakit.". ucap Seungcheol.

Jeonghan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Seungcheol. Ada getaran yang ia rasakan saat Seungcheol berkata seperti itu padanya. Getaran yang terasa sangat aneh menurutnya. Tapi, Jeonghan membiarkan getaran itu terus ada dalam hatinya.

" Gwenchana, sajangnim.", jawab Jeonghan sopan.

Seungcheol balas tersenyum.

" Kau tak usah terlalu sopan padaku, Han. Kau bisa memanggilku Oppa saja. Kau satu tahun lebih muda daripada diriku, kan? "

" N - ne."

" Panggil aku oppa saja.", ucap Seungcheol.

" A - ah? Ba - baiklah, o - oppa? ", jawab Jeonghan kikuk.

Seungcheol tersenyum. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela ruang rawatnya yang langsung tertuju pada pemandangan jalanan kota Seoul yang tak pernah sepi. Pikirannya melayang pada anak - anaknya. Mereka pasti sangat khawatir pada dirinya sekarang. Mingyu mengatakan bahwa Wonwoo sudah menyampaikan tentang keadaannya pada Chan dan Seungkwan. Mungkin saja mereka berdua tengah menangis sekarang. Membayangkan Chan dan Seungkwan menangis selalu membuatnya sedih. Dan pikiran Seungcheol juga tertuju pada satu orang lagi. Yang membuat pikirannya juga tersita. Hong Jisoo.

Gadis cantik tetangga barunya. Seungcheol sendiri masih ragu akan perasaannya pada Jisoo. Tapi, ia tak pernah menyangkal akan getaran yang ia rasakan saat bersama Jisoo. Gadis itu mampu membuat hatinya tertarik. Membuat pikirannya tersita. Tapi, Seungcheol belum bisa memastikan apakah ia benar - benar jatuh cinta pada gadis manis dari Amerika itu. Seungcheol takut. Bukan takut dirinya tak bisa menjaga Jisoo atau apa. Tapi, melainkan ia takut jika kedua anaknya menolak kehadiran Jisoo jika mereka tau sang ayah memiliki perasaan lebih pada Imo kesayangan mereka. Seungcheol tau jika kedua anaknya masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada hatiayahnya. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka tak bisa menolak juga, kan? Meskipun mereka sangat menyayangi Jisoo dan Jisoo sendiri juga sangat menyayangi mereka. Mereka menyayangi Jisoo sebagai Imo, bukan sebagai eomma. Itu yang Seungcheol takutkan.

Jeonghan merasa atasannya ini sudah terlalu lama melamun. Jeonghan jelas tak tau apa yang ada dipikiran Seungcheol. Tapi, Jeonghan melihat dengan jelas jika raut muka wajah Seungcheol berubah. Wajah tampan Seungcheol tiba - tiba berubah menjadi sendu. Pandangannya lurus menatap jalanan kota Seoul dengan sendu.

" Oppa? ", panggil Jeonghan dengan pelan.

Tapi, Seungcheol sama sekali tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan yang sedang padat - padatnya.

" Seungcheol Oppa? ", panggil Jeonghan sambil menyentuh pelan tangan Seungcheol.

Tubuh Seungcheol tersentak pelan. Seungcheol menatap Jeonghan dengan tatapan bingung.

" Ada apa, Han? ", tanya Seungcheol bingung.

" Tak apa. Hanya saja oppa melamun dari tadi.", jawab Jeonghan jujur.

" Ah? Apa aku melamun tadi? "

" Ya seperti itulah."

" Mianhae."

" Gwechana, oppa. Ada yang oppa butuhkan saat ini? ", tanya Jeonghan.

" Aku lapar.", jawab Seungcheol jujur.

" Akan aku ambilkan makan, oppa. Tunggu sebentar.", ucap Jeonghan.

" Ah? Tak usah, Han. Biarkan aku saja.", tolak Seungcheol halus.

" Gwenchana,oppa. Biar aku saja. Sebaiknya oppa istirahat lebih banyak.", Jeonghan lantas berdiri mengambilkan makanan untuk Seungcheol dan kembali duduk didepan atasannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Eonnie pergi lebih dulu ke ruangan Seungcheol oppa saja. Aku harus menemui Mingyu dulu sebentar.", ucap Wonwoo saat mereka sampai di rumah sakit tempat Seungcheol dirawat.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo pergi bersama dengan dua anak Seungcheol. Seungkwan sempat menangis tadi ketika Jisoo mengatakan kalau Seungcheol masuk rumah sakit dan harus dirawat. Gadis kecil itu menangis sampai hidungnya memerah. Sedangkan sang adik hanya terkejut saja. Mereka berdua rewel ingin segera bertemu dengan ayah mereka.

" Arraseo.", jawab Jisoo sambil menggandeng tangan Chan yang tadi bersama Wonwoo.

"Wonnie Imo pergi menemui Mingyu Samchon dulu, ne? Chan dan Seungkwan jangan nakal, arrachi? ", pamit Wonwoo pada kedua keponakannya.

Seungkwan hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap hidungnya yang masih memerah.

" Chan mau ketemu Mingyu Samchon juga, Imoo..", rengek Chan.

" Chan sekarang keruangan appa dulu, ne? Nanti Wonnie Imo dan Mingyu Samchon akan menyusul.", Jisoo berusaha membujuk Chan yang sedang dalam mode rewelnya.

Chan mengangguk pelan. Jisoo segera menggendong bocah empat tahun itu.

" Aku pergi dulu, eonnie.", Wonwoo segera melesat menuju ruang kerja sang suami saat Jisoo menjawab ucapannya dengan senyuman hangat dan anggukan.

Jisoo segera mengajak Chan dan Seungkwan menuju ruangan tempat Seungcheol dirawat.

" Dua kamar setelah lift, ya? ", gumam Jisoo sambil mengingat - ingat penjelasan Wonwoo tentang letak kamar rawat Seungcheol.

" Ah, ini kamarnya.",

Jisoo mematung begitu tangannya telah menyentuh gagang pintu kamar Seungcheol. Pandangan matanya mengabur. Jisoo berusaha menahan sekuat tenaga menahan air mata yang rasanya ingin tumpah. Entah mengapa hati Jisoo rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat apa yang sedang dilihatnya dari kaca pintu kamar Seungcheol.

Seungcheol...

Sedang disuapi oleh..

Seorang gadis...

" Imo...", Jisoo terhenyak. Ia melupakan keberadaan Seungkwan dan Chan.

" Kenapa kita tidak masuk? ", tanya Seungkwan bingung.

Jisoo berusaha agar tak terlihat gugup didepan Seungkwan dan Chan.

" Kalian... kalian masuk duluan, ne? Nanti Imo menyusul, ada yang harus Imo urusi sekarang.",

Chan dan Seungkwan mengangguk. Jisoo membukakan pintu ruang rawat Seungcheol, agar mereka berdua bisa segera masuk. Setelah Jisoo memastikan keduanya masuk, ia segera berlari menjauhi ruang rawat Seungcheol. Gadis itu berlari tak tentu arah. Air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajah manis Jisoo. Kaki Jisoo berhenti di salah satu bangku di taman rumah sakit.

Jisoo mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

" Wae? Kenapa aku menangis? ", isak Jisoo.

.

.

.

.

.

[ T B C ]

MAAF KARENA LAMA TAK MUNCUL...

Bener - bener sibuk di acara sekolah.

THANK YOU BUAT REVIEWS KALIAAANNNNNN...

THANKS JUGA BUAT YANG UDA BACA FIC INIIIII...

SARANGHAEE...

.

.

FOLLOW :

IG/LINE : WXSNA

Comment ntar di followback XD


	9. Chapter 9

" _Ada apa, Han? ", tanya Seungcheol bingung._

" _Tak apa. Hanya saja oppa melamun dari tadi.", jawab Jeonghan jujur._

" _Ah? Apa aku melamun tadi? "_

" _Ya seperti itulah."_

" _Mianhae."_

" _Gwechana, oppa. Ada yang oppa butuhkan saat ini? ", tanya Jeonghan._

" _Aku lapar.", jawab Seungcheol jujur._

" _Akan aku ambilkan makan, oppa. Tunggu sebentar.", ucap Jeonghan._

" _Ah? Tak usah, Han. Biarkan aku saja.", tolak Seungcheol halus._

" _Gwenchana,oppa. Biar aku saja. Sebaiknya oppa istirahat lebih banyak.", Jeonghan lantas berdiri mengambilkan makanan untuk Seungcheol dan kembali duduk didepan atasannya itu._

.

.

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Seungcheol ingin menolak. Tapi, karena sejatinya ia adalah orang yang tk bisa melihat orang lain bersedih karenanya. Jadi, Seungcheol membiarkan Jeonghan menyuapinya. Hanya sekedar menyuapi saja, kan? Apa masalahnya. Seungcheol baru saja menelan nasi yang disuap Jeonghan dengan lancar, ketika pintu ruang rawatnya dibuka dari luar.

" Apppaaaa...", Seungkwan dan Chan segera berlari mendekat ke arah ranjang sang ayah. Jeonghan hanya tersenyum simpul sambil meletakkan mangkuk nasi.

" Hai kesayangan, Appa..", Seungcheol segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Pening dikepalanya rasanya pergi begitu saja melihat dua malaikatnya ada disini.

" Appa, gwechana? ", tanya Seungkwan khawatir. Mata gadis kecil itu terlihat memerah karena menahan tangis. Seungcheol tersenyum lembut. Kedua anaknya memang sangat menggemaskan.

" Appa baik - baik saja, sayang. Kalian jangan khawatir.", hibur Seungcheol.

Tapi, Chan dan Seungkwan tak begitu saja tenang.

" Dulu eomma juga mengatakan baik - baik saja pada kami. Tapi, akhirnya eomma pergi. Apa appa juga akan pergi? ", airmata mulai mengalir di kedua pipi Chan. Seungcheol segera menarik tubuh keduanya mendekat ke arahnya. Memeluk erat dua buah hatinya. Seungcheol mengecup sayang puncak kepala Chan dan Seungkwan. Agar keduanya lebih tenang. Tapi, yang ada ternyata tangis Chan dan Seungkwan makin mengalir deras.

" Ssshhh... sayang.. Hei, lihat appa.", Seungcheol menjauhkan tubuhnya. Menangkup sebelah pipi masing - masing anaknya. Mengarahkan pandangan mereka padanya.

" Appa hanya kelelahan, sayang. Jangan khawatir. Appa akan segera sembuh, arrachi.", ucap Seungcheol. Chan dan Seungkwan menggangguk lucu. Sang appa segera menghapus jejak air mata yang mengalir di pipi mereka.

" Peluk appa..", Chan dan Seungkwan langsung menghambur dalam pelukan hangat ayah mereka. Seungcheol mencium kembali pipi Chan dan Seungkwan bergantian.

" Eum, Chan dan Seungkwan sudah memberi salam pada Jeonghan Imo? ", tanya Seungcheol saat melepas pelukan dengan anak - anaknya. Seungcheol sedikit merasa tak enak karena mengacuhkan Jeonghan beberapa saat.

" Eh? Jeonghan Imo eoddi? ", tanya Chan polos. Seungcheol segera menunjuk kearah Jeonghan yang berdiri sedikit dibelakanga kedua anaknya.

" Uwaaa... Jeonghan Imoo..", Chan dan Seungkwan segera berlari ke arah wanita cantik itu.

" Hai Chan. Hai Seungkwaan... rasannya Imo sudah lama tak bertemu dengan kalian. Imo merindukan kalian.", ucap Jeonghan. Wanita cantik itu merogoh tasnya. Mengeluarkan dua buah lolipop dari dalam sana.

" Untuk Chan dan Seungkwan.", Jeonghan mengarahkan dua buah lolipop itu kepada Chan dan Seungkwan.

" Gamsahamnida Jeonghan Imo.", Chan dan Seungkwan bergantian mencium pipi Jeonghan.

" Cheonmayo.", Jeonghan mengulas senyum lembut menatap Chan dan Seungkwan.

Keempatnya bersenda gurau bersama. Chan dan Seungkwan menjadi moodbooster disana. Seungkwan bercerita tentang apa saja yang telah ia dapat di sekolah. Gadis manis itu menanyikan lagu - lagu yang diajarkan oleh gurunya disekolah. Chan ikut bernyanyi bersama kakakknya. Seungcheol dan Jeonghan tersenyum dan tertawa kecil beberapa kali melihat tingkah menggemaskan Chan dan Seungkwan. Rasanya baru kemarin Doyoon melahirkan Chan. Sekarang mereka telah tumbuh menjadi anak - anak yang pintar dan sangat menggemaskan. Sayang sekali, Doyoon harus pergi terlebih dahulu. Tapi, Seungcheol telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri demi Doyoonnya yang telah damai di surga. Ia akan melakukan apapun agar kedua anaknya bahagia. Bahkan jika itu berarti mengorbankan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, Chan dan Seungkwanlah prioritas Seungcheol. Keduanya akan selalu berada di bagian teratas hati seorang Choi Seungcheol. Mereka berdualah yang mampu menguapkan segala pening yang ada dikepala Seungcheol setelah seharian penuh berurusan dengan dokumen - dokumen perusahaan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jisoo terlihat duduk menyendiri di pojok kantin rumah sakit. Jujur saja, ia sedang bingung saat ini. Bingung akan perasaannya sendiri. Satu nama yang akhir - akhir ini selalu terlintas di pikirannya. Choi Seungcheol. Duda beranak dua sekaligus tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Ayah dari Chan dan Seungkwan itu sama seperti kedua anaknya. Mereka mampu membuat hati seorang Hong Jisoo terpikat. Entah kenapa semua momen dimana dirinya ada bersama Seungcheol, Seungkwan dan Chan, ia sangat menikmati momen - momen itu. Menikmati wajah menggemaskan Chan, tingkah lucu Seungkwan, dan seluruh perhatian Seungcheol padanya.

Hampir setengah tahun menjadi tetangga Seungcheol, membuatnya semakin akrab dengan mereka. Jisoo menikmati semuanya. Sampai sebuah kalimat terlintas di kepalanya. ' _Apakah ia menyukai Seungcheol_?'. Jujur, Jisoo sangat terganggu dengan kalimat itu. Apakah ia telah jatuh hati pada Seungcheol? Bagaimana reaksi Seungcheol, Seungkwan, dan Chan ketika tau bahwa dirinya menyukai Seungcheol? Apakah mereka akan menghindari dirinya? Apakah Seungkwan dan Chan akan tetap berlaku seperti biasa padanya? Apakah mereka mau memiliki seorang ibu baru? Jisoo sudah terbiasa menjalani hari - harinya bersama dengan Chan dan Seungkwan. Jika mereka berdua mengetahui ia menyukai Seungcheol, apa mereka akan marah padanya?

Tapi disisi lain, Jisoo tau kalau ia memang telah terjatuh dalam pesona seorang Choi Seungcheol. Pria yang terpaut usia beberapa tahun di atas Jisoo itu, mampu membuat hati Jisoo berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Perhatian - perhatian kecil yang diberikan Seungcheol padanya terkadang membuat pipinya memanas. Jisoo menyukainya. Menyukai segala yang dilakukan Seungcheol padanya. Ia akui, Seungcheol adalah sosok yang sempurna. Wajahnya tampan - terlampau tampan malahan - , otot tubuhnya tercetak dengan sempurna, ia mempunyai pekerjaan tetap dengan gaji yang tak bisa dikatakan sedikit - yeah, Seungcheol adalah seorang direktur -, dan ia sangat menyayangi kedua buah hatinya. Terlepas dari fisik dan materi, hal yang mampu membuat seorang Hong Jisoo jatuh hati pada Seungcheol adalah karena ia terlihat sangat memprioritaskan kedua buah hatinya di atas segalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan bersama dengan Mingyu dan Jun menuju ruang rawat Seungcheol. Sayup - sayup terdengar suara tawa Chan dan Seungkwan dari depan pintu kamar. Rupanya mereka masih asyik bersenda gurau bersama.

" Annyeong...", sapa mereka bertiga. Keempat orang yang tadinya sedang asyik bercanda itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang dibuka dari luar

Chan terlihat paling semangat ketika melihat dua paman favoritnya tiba. Bocah gembul itu segera berlari ke arah Jun dan Mingyu. Mingyu segera mengangkat tubuh Chan tinggi - tinggi. Menghasilkan suara tawa Chan yang menggemaskan. Wonwoo mengusak rambut hitam Chan dengan sayang. Wanita yang tengah mengandung empat bulan itu meletakkan bingkisan berisi buah - buahan di meja nakas dekat tempat tidur Seungcheol.

" Cepat sembuh, oppa.", ucap Wonwoo sambil memeluk tubuh Seungkwan. Gadis itu akan selalu manja pada Wonwoo.

" Gomawo. Bagaimana kandunganmu? ", tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tersenyum. Reflek ia mengelus pelan perutnya yang mulai sedikit membesar. " Syukurlah sehat - sehat saja, oppa."

" Bagus kalau begitu."

Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya. Seperti ada yang kurang. Ada satu orang yang harusnya sudah ada di sini sejak tadi. Tapi Wonwoo belum menemukannya sama sekali.

" Jisoo eonnie, eodi? ", tanya Wonwoo pada Seungcheol.

Seungcheol menatap bingung Wonwoo. " Jisoo belum kesini.", jawab Seungcheol enteng. Memang benar, kan? Ia belum bertemu dengan Wonwoo selain tadi pagi.

" Mwo? Bukannya tadi Jisoo eonnie bersama dengan Chan dan Seungkwan kemari? ", tanya Wonwoo lagi.

" Chan dan Seungkwan datang sendiri tadi."

Wonwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Seungkwan yang sedang serius bermain game di sampingnya.

" Kwannie tau Jisoo Imo kemana? ", tanya Wonwoo.

" Tadi Jisoo Imo hanya berkata ada urusan sebentar. Jisoo Imo menyuruh Chan dan Kwannie untuk masuk terlebih dahulu.", jawab Seungkwan.

Mendengar jawaban putrinya, Seungcheol sedikit penasaran. Berarti Jisoo yang mengantar keduanya kemari.

" Jisoo datang kemari? ", tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo mengangguk " Aku akan menghubungi Jisoo eonnie dulu."

" Yeoboseyo, eonnie? "

"..."

" Eonnie dimana? "

"..."

" Arraseo, kami tunggu disini."

Wonwoo mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Jisoo. Seungcheol terus saja menatap Wonwoo.

" Jisoo eonnie akan segera kesini.", ucap Wonwoo. Entahlah, rasanya ada rasa senang dalam hati Seungcheol saat mengetahui Jisoo akan menjenguknya.

" Jisoo Imo akan kemari? ", tanya Seungkwan antusias.

Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengusap puncak kepala Seungkwan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Jisoo tiba diruang rawat Seungcheol. Jisoo segera diserbu dengan pelukan dari Chan dan Seungkwan. Membuat orang dewasa yang ada di kamar rawat Seungcheol tersenyum.

" Semoga cepat sembuh, oppa.", ucap Jisoo dengan senyum manis diwajahnya.

" Gomawo, Soo."

Seungcheol baru saja akan mengajak Jisoo untuk ngobrol. Sebelum, Chan menarik tangan Jisoo. Mengajak Imo favorit kedua buah hatinya itu untuk bermain. Tak terasa, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Chan dan Seungkwan sudah mulai mengantuk. Chan juga sudah dalam mode manjanya pada Jisoo. Bocah itu meminta digendong oleh Jisoo dan berakhir dengan tertidur di bahu wanita manis itu.

" Kami, pulang dulu oppa. Lekas sembuh.", pamit Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Jisoo dipaksa untuk menginap di rumah Wonwoo malam ini bersama dengan Chan dan Seungkwan. Alasannya, karena Wonwoo takut sendirian. Mingyu malam ini menjada Seungcheol di rumah sakit. Jisoo sendiri hanya bisa mengiyakan saja permintaan Wonwoo.

Tak selang beberapa lama Jun dan Jeonghan memutuskan untuk ikut pamit juga. Ini sudah malam, dan sebaiknya Seungcheol beristirahat. Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk berpamitan.

" Cepat sembuh, oppa.", ucap Jeonghan dan dibalas senyuman Seungcheol.

Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, pikiran Jeonghan tertuju pada satu hal.

" _Jadi itu Hong Jisoo yang sering diceritakan Chan dan Seungkwan?_ "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ANYEOOONGGGGG...

Mianhae karena lama updatenya. Kegiatan di sekolah masih padat - padatnya. Maaf buat yang udah nungguin ff ini yhaaa...

Thx juga buat reader deul yang uda reviews cerita iniii...

AND

HAPPY BIRTHDAY URI APPA, CHOI SEUNGCHEOOOLLLLLL...

#ajuNICE

.

.

.

Follow/add

Ig/Line : wxsna


	10. Chapter 10

_Seungcheol baru saja akan mengajak Jisoo untuk ngobrol. Sebelum, Chan menarik tangan Jisoo. Mengajak Imo favorit kedua buah hatinya itu untuk bermain. Tak terasa, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Chan dan Seungkwan sudah mulai mengantuk. Chan juga sudah dalam mode manjanya pada Jisoo. Bocah itu meminta digendong oleh Jisoo dan berakhir dengan tertidur di bahu wanita manis itu._

" _Kami, pulang dulu oppa. Lekas sembuh.", pamit Jisoo dan Wonwoo. Jisoo dipaksa untuk menginap di rumah Wonwoo malam ini bersama dengan Chan dan Seungkwan. Alasannya, karena Wonwoo takut sendirian. Mingyu malam ini menjada Seungcheol di rumah sakit. Jisoo sendiri hanya bisa mengiyakan saja permintaan Wonwoo._

 _Tak selang beberapa lama Jun dan Jeonghan memutuskan untuk ikut pamit juga. Ini sudah malam, dan sebaiknya Seungcheol beristirahat. Maka dari itu mereka memutuskan untuk berpamitan._

" _Cepat sembuh, oppa.", ucap Jeonghan dan dibalas senyuman Seungcheol._

 _Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat parkir, pikiran Jeonghan tertuju pada satu hal._

" _Jadi itu Hong Jisoo yang sering diceritakan Chan dan Seungkwan? "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mentari baru saja nampak. Dan Jisoo perlahan terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Gadis itu perlahan terseyum. Ketika melihat seorang bocah tampan tengah tertidur dengan damai di sampingnya. Semalam ia memang benar - benar tidur di rumah Wonwoo. Dan Chan merengek untuk tidur bersama dengan dirinya. Sedangkan Seungkwan memilih untuk tidur bersama dengan Wonwoo. Jisoo mengusap pelan rambut hitam Chan. Mengalihkan poni Chan yang hampir menyentuh dahi bocah tampan itu. Mencium kening Chan dengan pelan. Entah, Jisoo hanya merasa nyaman saja ketika ia mencium kening Chan.

Jisoo bergerak pelan untuk turun dari ranjang. Ia berniat untuk membuat sarapan. Tidak enak rasanya kalau ia hanya duduk manis, sementara Wonwoo yang harus menyiapkan segala kebutuhan. Apalagi saat ini Wonwoo tengah hamil. Maka dari itu, Jisoo berinisiatif untuk membuat sarapan sekaligus makan siang untuk Seungcheol. Karena, semalam Seungcheol mengatakan kalau ia tak menyukai masakan rumah sakit karena terasa hambar.

Baru saja Jisoo beranjak dari tempat tidur. Terdengar suara rengekan khas dari Chan. Sepertinya Chan sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Jisoo segera menengok ke arah Chan. Gadis itu terkekeh pelan. Chan terlihat lebih menggemaskan daripada biasanya ketika baru bangun tidur. Reflek, Jisoo mencium gemas kedua pipi Chan yang dibalas tawa lucu oleh Chan. Chan merentangkan kedua tanganya. Jisoopun segera membawa Chan dalam pelukannya. Bocah tampan itu segera menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jisoo.

" Pagi, Chan.", ucap Jisoo sambil mengelus halus punggung Chan.

" Pagi juga, Jisoo Imo. ", balas Chan sembari memainkan rambut peach Jisoo.

" Apa Chan masih mengantuk? ", tanya Jisoo lembut..

Chan hanya menggeleng saja menanggapi pertanyaan dari Jisoo.

" Chan mau sarapan? ", tanya Jisoo lagi.

Chan menggelengkan kepalanya. " Aniya. Chan belum ingin sarapan sekarang. Chan ingin disini dulu dengan Imo.", pinta Chan dengan aegyonya.

Gadis itu terkekeh. Jisoo tak mungkin dapat menolak keinginan Chan. Jadi Jisoo hanya bisa menuruti apa yang Chan mau dengan senang hati.

" Imo, Chan kangen Eomma.", ucap Chan tiba - tiba.

Jisoo tentu saja terkejut mendengar Chan yang tiba - tiba mengatakan seperti itu padanya. Tapi, perlahan Jisoo menyadari bahwa bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi anak sekecil Chan untuk hanya tinggal dan hidup hanya bersama dengan sang ayah saja. Tanpa sang ibu.

" Chan kangen Eomma? ", tanya Jisoo hati - hati. Chan mengangguk pelan. Jisoo mengusap pelan rambut Chan dengan lembut.

" Chan mau bercerita pada Imo tentang bagaimana Eomma Chan? ", ajak Jisoo lembut.

Chan mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi ia sandarkan pada bahu Jisoo. " Eomma itu sangat sayang pada Chan, Seungkwan noona, juga Appa. Masakan Eomma itu masakan paling enak di dunia. Eomma juga selalu menemani Chan saat Chan akan tidur malam hari.", celoteh Chan. Jisoo tersenyum lembut mendengar Chan yang terlihat antusias ketika menceritakan tentang sang ibu.

" Apa Eomma Chan cantik? ", Jisoo mencoba bertanya pada Chan. Karena sebenarnya, sedikit banyak Jisoo juga merasa penasaran dengan sosok ibu Chan. Karena ia belum pernah melihat foto ibu Chan ketika berkunjung ke rumah Seungcheol.

Chan mengangguk dengan antusias. " Eomma itu saaaaaangaat cantik. Eomma sama cantiknya seperti Jisoo Imo. Masakan Jisoo Imo juga enak seperti eomma. Jisoo Imo itu mirip dengan Eomma."

Jisoo terdiam mendengar jawaban yang diucapkan Chan. Jisoo tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Ia mendadak menjadi bingung harus mengatakan apa.

" Aahh.. apakah begitu? ", Jisoo mendadak canggung pada Chan setelah jawaban Chan tadi.

" Ne, tapi Jisoo Imo lebih cantik. Apalagi mata Jisoo Imo. Chan suka dengan mata Jisoo Imo. ", Chan kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jisoo.

" Eh? Chan suka dengan mata Imo? ", tanya Jisoo.

Chan mengangguk dengan tersenyum.

Jisoo hanya membalas Chan dengan tersenyum lembut sambi mengusap punggung bocah itu. Entah mengapa mendengar Chan menyukai dirinya itu membuat hati gadis itu sedikit menghangat.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan tengah berkutat dengan berbagai tugas yang harus ia selesaikan hari inni. Sebenarnya tugasnya sedikit agak ringan karena Seungcheol belum masuk kerja. Atasannya itu masih dirawat dirumah sakit selama beberapa hari kedepan. Ia hanya harus menyusun jadwal Seungcheol setelah atasannya itu sembuh.

Berbicara tentang Seungcheol, Jeonghan entah mengapa sedikit khawatir pada atasannya itu. Ia sangat panik ketika mendengar Seungcheol dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Ia sadar jika Seungcheol benar - benar sangat kelelahan. Pada saat itu, tubuh Seungcheol berada di titik terakhir kekuatannya. Seungcheol lelah dengan segala pekerjaannya di kantor. Belum lagi ia harus mengurus kedua buah hatinya yang masih kecil karena ia adalah single parents. Seungcheol memang tak pernah mengatakan kalau ia lelah secara langsung. Karena Seungcheol bukan orang yang akan membagi bebannya dengan orang lain. Ia akan menyimpan bebannya sendiri. Itu yang Jeonghan tau dari Jun, yang merupakan sahabat dekat Seungcheol.

Karena sebenarnya, Jeonghan ingin atasannya itu lebih bisa terbuka. Ia dengan sedia menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk Seungcheol. Seungcheol memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik selama ia menjadi sekertaris pribadi Seungcheol. Maka dari itu, ia ingin membalas semua kebaikan yang Seungcheol lakukan padanya selama ini. Namun, terlepas dari itu semua. Ada alasan lain Jeonghan ingin Seungcheol membagi bebannya pada Jeonghan. Nyaman. Ya, Jeonghan merasa nyaman dengan atasannya tersebut. Rasa nyaman yang lebih dari sekedar atasan dan bawahan. Rasa nyaman yang Jeonghan rasakan lebih dari itu.

Namun, Jeonghan tau. Ia mungkin tak bisa bersama dengan Seungcheol. Mendapatkan Seungcheol bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Jeonghan. Ada Seungkwan dan Chan. Bukannya Jeonghan menganggap kedua bocah itu adalah penghalang dirinya untuk mendapatkan Seungcheol. Bukan. Jeonghan tak sepicik itu. Ia menyukai dua bocah menggemaskan itu. Mendapatkan hati Seungkwan dan Chan adalah bukan hal yang mudah bagi Jeonghan. Memang benar jika Seungkwan dan Chan merasa senang bermain dengannya. Tapi, bukan berati mereka berdua terima kalau ternyata ia menyukai ayah mereka. Jeonghan hanya takut jika ternyata mereka berdua tau kalau dirinya menyukai Seungcheol dan mereka memilih untuk menjauhi Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya tak mau jika itu terjadi. Jeonghan juga tak mau jika seandainya Seungcheol tau kalau ia menyukainya, hubungannya dengan Seungcheol menjadi canggung.

" Jeonghan - ah? "

Jeonghan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh tangannya. Ia mendapati Jun tengah berada di depan mejanya.

" Ah? Jun Oppa? "

" Hai. Kau melamun? ", Jun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Jeonghan.

" Aniya, Oppa.", elak Jeonghan.

" Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tadi. Dan kau sama sekali tak merespon panggilanku."

" Maafkan aku,Oppa. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu, sungguh.", Jeonghan jadi merasa tidak enak pada Jun.

" Aih, sudah biasa saja, Han.", jawab Jun. " Ada yang sedang menjadi beban untukmu saat ini, Han? ", tanya Jun.

" Tidak ada, oppa. Aku baik - baik saja.", elak Jeonghan lagi.

Jun tau kalau Jeonghan sedang memiliki beban pikiran. Tapi, Jun lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu mengusik privasi Jeonghan.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa - apa, kau bisa bercerita padaku. ", ucap Jun. " Ayo kutraktir kopi. Aku tak menerima penolakan nona Yoon Jeonghan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ANNYEONGHASEYOOOOO...

SENAAA IS BAAACKKKKK...

Maafin Sena yang udah lama gak pernah muncul untuk update

Dan maaf buat chap ini yang makin gak jelas dan gak terlalu panjang.

Diusahain buat bisa rutin update lagiii...

JANGAN LUPA BUAT REVIEWS YAAAAAA...


	11. Chapter 11

...

BIASAKAN KASIH REVIEW YAAAA

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Jeonghan - ah? "_

 _Jeonghan tersadar dari lamunannya ketika ia merasa ada seseorang yang menyentuh tangannya. Ia mendapati Jun tengah berada di depan mejanya._

" _Ah? Jun Oppa? "_

" _Hai. Kau melamun? ", Jun mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja kerja Jeonghan._

" _Aniya, Oppa.", elak Jeonghan._

" _Aku memanggilmu beberapa kali tadi. Dan kau sama sekali tak merespon panggilanku."_

" _Maafkan aku,Oppa. Aku tak bermaksud untuk mengabaikanmu, sungguh.", Jeonghan jadi merasa tidak enak pada Jun._

" _Aih, sudah biasa saja, Han.", jawab Jun. " Ada yang sedang menjadi beban untukmu saat ini, Han? ", tanya Jun._

" _Tidak ada, oppa. Aku baik - baik saja.", elak Jeonghan lagi._

 _Jun tau kalau Jeonghan sedang memiliki beban pikiran. Tapi, Jun lebih memilih untuk tidak terlalu mengusik privasi Jeonghan._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalau ada apa - apa, kau bisa bercerita padaku. ", ucap Jun. " Ayo kutraktir kopi. Aku tak menerima penolakan nona Yoon Jeonghan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan sedang menyeleksi beberapa berkas yang akan ia serahkan pada Seungcheol. Atasannya itu memang sudah diperbolehkan oleh dokter untuk pulang. Tapi, sesuai perintah dari Choi Mingyu, Seungcheol harus beristirahat minimal sebulan di rumah. Tapi, namanya juga Choi Seungcheol. Dua minggu dirawat di rumah sakit sudah membuat tangannya gatal untuk tidak menyentuh berkas - berkas kantornya. Dan ayah dua anak itu terus merengek pada sang adik agar diperbolehkan mengerjakan beberapa tugas ringan saja. Choi Mingyu mana tega jika melihat sang kakak memohon dengan mata berkaca - kaca padanya. Jadi, Mingyu iyakan saja keinginan Seungcheol. Dengan syarat semua berkas itu dikerjakan Seungcheol di rumah, bukan di kantor. Dan Seungcheol hanya diperbolehkan mengerjakan berkas yang ringan, sementara tugas - tugas yang berat diserahkan pada Jun. Dan saat Mingyu mengijinkan Seungcheol, wajah sang kakak yang tadinya suram langsung cerah seketika.

Mengingat hal itu, Jeonghan membuat Jeonghan tersenyum sendiri. Seungcheol sangat bertanggung jawab dan pekerja keras, hal itu yang membuat Jeonghan kagum pada sosok sang atasan. Dan momen yang sangat di sukai Jeonghan dari Seungcheol adalah saat Seungcheol tengah bersama dengan anak - anaknya, Chan dan Seungkwan. Jika melihat Seungcheol sedang bersama rasanya hati Jeonghan menghangat. Jeonghan tau kalau dirinya sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Choi Seungcheol. Ya, ia jatuh cinta pada atasannya. Pada seorang Choi Seungcheol. Duda beranak dua yang sangat penyayang. Padahal, ia sendiri juga tau kalau Seungcheol tak pernah memperlakukannya lebih dari seorang asisten.

" Unnie... Jeonghan Unnieee...", Jeonghan terlonjak dari lamunannya ketika seseorang menggoncang bahunya dengan sedikit keras.

" Aaahh.. A.. Apaa? ", kaget Jeonghan. Ia mendapati salah satu teman perempuannya, Jihoon tengah berada di depannya.

" Unnie melamun? ", tanya Jihoon.

Jeonghan gelagapan sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon. Ia jadi malu sendiri ketahuan melamun saat jam kerja seperti ini

" Ahh.. Itu... Ya, sedikit sih.", jawab Jeonghan gugup.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi gugup Jeonghan.

" Ada apa Jihoon - ah? ", tanya Jeonghan setelah ia bisa menetralkan rasa kaget dan gugupnya.

" Ah ini.", Jihoon memberikan beberapa map berwarna hijau pada Jeonghan. " Itu laporan keuangan perusahaan selama sebulan ini, Unnie. Jun oppa yang menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada unnie untuk di bawa ke Seungcheol Sajangnim.", Jeonghan menerima map - yang dibawa Jihoon dan meletakkannya di mejanya.

" Terimakasih, Jihoonnie.", ucap Jeonghan.

" Apa unnie sibuk? ", tanya Jihoon.

" Aniya. Wae? "

Jihoon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada di depan meja Jeonghan. Sejurus kemudian ia memandang Jeonghan dengan raut muka penasaran. Ia tau kalau Jeonghan tengah memikirkan sesuatu hal yang ia pendam sendiri. Hampir satu tahun dekat dan mengenal wanita yang ada di depannya itu membuat Jihoon tau kalau orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakakknya sendiri itu tengah memendam sesuatu. Jeonghan hanya memandang Jihoon dengan tatapan bingung.

" Unnie sedang memikirkan sesuatu eh? ", tanya Jihoon to the point.

Jeonghan jelas terkejut lagi mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon. Gadis mungil itu sudah membuat Jeonghan terkejut dua kali hari ini. Jeonghan tau kalau Jihoon itu gadis yang sangat peka dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Apalagi ia dan Jihoon sudah sangat dekat. Ia sudah menganggap Jihoon seperti adik perempuannya sendiri. Jadi, ia merasa tak dapat menyembunyikan apapun dari Jihoon. Karena, Jihoon pasti tau kalau ia sedang memiliki sesuatu yang tengah dipikirkan. Meskipun Jihoon tak pernah memaksa Jeonghan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Jihoon.

" Ya, sedikit.", jawab Jeonghan bingung.

Jihoon tersenyum melihat Jeonghan.

" Unnie, sebentar lagi jam istirahat. Unnie mau ke kantin bersamaku? ", ajak Jihoon.

" Baiklah. ", Jeonghan mengiyakan ajakan Jihoon. " Tapi, biarkan unnie membersihkan meja unnie dulu."

Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sementara Jeonghan tengah sibuk membereskan berkas - berkas yang berserakan di meja kerjanya. Sepuluh menit kemudian Jeonghan dan Jihoon turun ke kantin kantor di lantai dua, sementara ruang kerja Jeonghan ada di lantai empat. Kantin kantor terlhat sedang sepi. Tak biasanya, padahal ini sudah masuk jam makan siang. Tapi kedua yeoja itu tak ambil pusing.

" Unnie duduk saja. Biar Jihoon yang pesankan. "

Jeonghan hanya menuruti apa yang Jihoon katakan. Sembari menunggu Jihoon datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Jeonghan memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya. Tak ada notifikasi apapun, hanya notifikasi tentang pekerjaan - pekerjaannya saja. Bukan pesan pribadi untuk dirinya sendiri. Jeonghan memutuskan untuk membuka galeri ponselnya. Melihat foto dirinya sendiri atau ketika bersama dengan keluarga ataupun teman - temannya. Sedang asyik melihat foto, jari Jeonghan berhenti ketika layar ponsel Jeonghan menampilkan foto Jeonghan saat sedang bersama dengan Chan dan Seungkwan di rumah sakit beberapa hari yang lalu. Tanpa Jeonghan sadari, ia tersenyum melihat foto dirinya bersama dua anak atasannya tersebut. Hatinya menghangat melihat foto tersebut. Jihoon yang baru saja tiba di tempat duduknya dengan Jeonghan bingung. Kenapa Jeonghan tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap ponselnya. Jihoon menyentuh tangan Jeonghan pelan. Untuk ketiga kalinya, Jeonghan terkejut karena Jihoon hari ini.

" Aa.. Apa Jihoon - ah? "

Jihoon menatap Jeonghan sebentar sebelum ia mulai memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang. Jeonghan juga ikut memakan makan siangnya. Mereka berdua memakan makan siang mereka dengan hening. Jihoon tidak nyaman dengan suasana hening di antara mereka berdua. Wanita mungil itu memutuskan untuk buka suara.

" Eonnie? ", panggil Jihoon pelan. Jeonghan mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jihoon dengan tatapan 'ada apa'.

Jihoon tak langsung menjawab. Ia memilih untuk diam sebentar.

" Ada hal yang mengganggu unnie saat ini? ", tanya Jihoon hati - hati.

Jeonghan diam. Ia meminum air mineralnya sebentar.

" Ya, Ji.", jawab Jeonghan pelan.

Jihoon tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Jeonghan.

" Unnie bisa menceritakannya padaku jika unnie mau.", tawar Jihoon.

" Unnie sedang menyukai seseorang. ", ucap Jeonghan. Satu senyuman kecil muncul di wajah cantik wanita itu.

Jihoon nampak sedikit terkejut.

" Benarkah? ", tanya Jihoon memastikan. Jeonghan mengangguk.

" Dia pria yang sangat dewasa. Menyayangi anak kecil. Ia juga sangat bijaksana. Eonnie merasa jatuh ke dalam pesonanya. ", deskripsi Jeonghan. Sudah jelas lagi kalau orang yang dimaksud Jeonghan adalah seorang Choi Seungcheol, atasannya sendiri. Lagi - lagi Jeonghan tak dapat untuk mencegah agar dirinya tak tersenyum. Selalu saja saat memikirkan Seungcheol, ia pasti tersenyum. Otot - otot yang ada di wajah cantiknya seperti terstimulasi untuk selalu tersenyum saat memikirkan seorang Choi Seungcheol. Jeonghan benar - benar jatuh dalam pesoa seorang Choi Seungcheol.

Jihoon tersenyum melihat wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya ini tersenyum

" Aku merasa seperti seorang gadis SMA yang baru saja merasakan jatuh cinta.", ucap Jeonghan.

" Pria itu pasti sangat beruntung karena telah disukai oleh orang secantik eonnie. ", jawab Jihoon. " Aku penasaran siapa pria yang unnie sukai saat ini. "

" Jangan kau bocorkan kepada siapapun Jihoon - ah. "

" Pasti unnie. Jihoon akan tutup mulut. "

" Choi Seungcheol. Yang unnie sukai adalah Seungcheol sajangnim. ", jawab Jeonghan dengan suara pelan. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh orang yang ada didekatnya.

" Jinjjayo? ", tanya Jihoon tak percaya.

Jeonghan mengangguk. " Ya, orang yang unnie maksud adalah Seungcheol sajangnim."

" Jadi, ia telah menyukai Seungcheol. Bodoh sekali aku telah berharap padanya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

UPDATEEEEEEE

MAAF UDAH BIKIN KALIAN NUNGGUIN FF INI YAAA...

UDAH DI UPDATE NIH.

BIASAIN KASIH REVIEW YA, AKU SUKA BANGET BACAIN REVIEW DARI KALIAN.

SARANGHAE


End file.
